Expediente de Gorillaz
by free-eyes
Summary: Serie de capítulos cortos acerca de nuestra banda favorita "Gorillaz", sucesos en respuesta a ala pregunta ¿Cómo viven los integrantes del grupo cuando están fuera del escenario? Advertencia: Slash- 2D
1. Accidente en la Bañera

**EXPEDIENTE DE GORILLAZ**

Autor: Free-eyes

Resumen: 2D anonado por las palabras de su compañero satanista, Murdoc ebrio divagando en su mente, Noodle una pequeña de diez años y Russel un chico, algo grande, que debe de evitar que la banda no solo se desmorone... sino que no se maten sus integrantes entre ellos.

Pareja: 2D/Murdoc

* * *

**Accidente en la bañera.**

Aquellas palabras chocaron de golpe contra su, antes, apenas estable mentalidad, desorientándolo completamente… ¿Cómo dijo? La piel verduzca de su compañero se veía ligeramente roja por lo que acababa de decir, y sus manos temblaban como nunca, dejándolo a la vista de los demás –si hubiera alguien más en el lugar, claro- con la caída del cigarrillo ni a medio consumir.

- ¿Qué? No… tu… – trató anonado el de cabellos azulados al tiempo que buscaba alguna expresión que lo ayudara a entender en el rostro del satanista. Los ojos, negro y rojo, se posaron sobre él de una manera tan extraña que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna.

- No importa, face-ache, ignóralo – soltó enojado (rendido) el moreno dándole la espalda, caminando unos pasos por el corredor del estudio. Alzó la mano y la sacudió por sobre su hombro como una despedida - Estudia las letras, _no quiero_ volver a escuchar errores en _mis_ canciones.

Stuart solo pudo asentir atontado, aún después de que Murdoc saliera del cuarto, hasta un segundo antes de dejarse caer en el suelo, colocando ambas manos en su cabeza, tratando de controlar lo que él creía sería una nueva jaqueca, sin embargo, sería todo lo contrario.

Observó de reojo el cigarrillo abandonado de su compañero e, inconscientemente, se calmó.

* * *

Maldito Stu-Pot que solo lo hacía decir incoherencias ¿De dónde rayos había sacado esa frase? No veía novelas, no escuchaba los lamentos de Noodle cada que veía "The Lion King", ni los berridos de Russel al terminar con sus "novias" – que en vez de novias parecían mojigatas a las que nadie más querría y de todos modos le rompían el corazón a aquel gran chico -, solo se quedaba sentado frente al televisor, buscando algún canal digno para sus ojos, picando los botones del control sin detenerse jamás. También tocaba en la mejor banda de todos los tiempos –porque, por supuesto, era _su_ banda-, pero estaba hablando de cuando tenían tiempo libre.

"¡_Eres una gran persona y me cago en quien quiera hacerte daño, mierda!_" A pesar de que no fue la oración más significativa o hermosa o menos maligna de su vida, para él sonó como si quisiera casarse con aquel chico de ojos hundidos -hasta desaparecer- ¡Y por supuesto que no quería eso! Jamás le habían gustado las formalidades, el free siempre sería una opción factible, si tan solo… ¡No! Espera ¡¿Qué carajos?!...

- Tengo que dejar de detenerme en los programas de Disney – dijo para sí el bajista acomodándose mejor en el mullido sofá, presionando de nuevo el botón del control remoto - tienen mucho contenido lacrimógeno y subliminal… demasiado para mi gusto o el de cualquier otro.

Aunque no se sentía tan desastroso haber pronunciado aquella oración, después de todo, era la verdad. Para él lo era.

Fastidiado de su misma maraña se levantó del mueble y se dirigió a la cocina, buscando alguna cerveza bien helada que le hiciera olvidar. El vicio era algo que ni él podía controlar, menos si se trataba de cigarrillos o alcohol. Tomó la primera que vio y con los dientes la destapó, bebiendo el contenido en menos de lo que sería recomendable – para evitar mareos, vómitos, jaquecas y sueños eróticos -. Gotas de aquella sustancia amarillenta resbalaban por su cuello, refrescándolo instantáneamente, y, encontrando eso como una perfecta solución bebió hasta la mitad la novena botella y la otra parte decidió verterla sobre él mismo antes de decidir hacer lo mismo con la última.

Sentía la piel empapada y algo pegajosa, pero fresca, al igual que sus ideas, que, aunque todavía no se terminaban de acomodar por el mareo que sufría, ya estaban más claras. Las palabras que salieron de su boca verde, como lo que - suponía – saldría de la misma si intentaba levantarse, fueron para ayudar al según "dañado autoestima" del vocalista, quien hacía que les pagaran. Quien le daba el techo, la comida y –por sobre todo- la bebida, sin ni siquiera saberlo.

Estaba claro que Russel, Noodle y él eran lo bastante buenos para hacerse de una muy buena carrera artística por su propia cuenta, pero en una banda con el de cabello exótico como cantante principal, con las ganancias que les otorgaban al término del contrato pudieran irse a la tumba bañados en dinero y su descendencia tendría una buena cantidad monetaria.

O tal vez no tanto, pero si tendrían un entierro decente.

Sin el face-ache no serían lo que eran. Al menos, así era para cierto ebrio seguidor del satanismo, que se extendía tumbado a lo largo de los mosaicos, con la lengua de fuera y roncando cual actor en el doblaje de osos.

* * *

- ¡Hey, D! ¿Qué hay? – saludó efusivo el grande afroamericano, callándose enseguida al recordar las frecuentes migrañas de su compañero en la banda. 2D le sonrió tranquilo y contento, transmitiéndole con lo que se asemejaría a una mirada –por la falta de globos oculares- que se encontraba en buen estado – No has tenido dolores de cabeza ¿Cierto? – el vocalista asintió con esa característica manera de sonreír, algo tonta y desdentada – Tu cara me lo dice.

- Si, extrañamente pensé que iba sufrir una de las grandes hace rato que estuve con Murdoc – contó alegre, conteniendo una risita, después de todo, lo que le había dicho el pelinegro logró que se sintiera mucho mejor, de salud y con eso de los problemas de aceptación personal también. Aquel enigmático hombre de las tinieblas le dijo que le importaba, si lo resumía todo -, pero no, al contrario, me siento mejor que nunca… bueno, que hace una semana.

- Stu, Russ – llamó la pequeña Noodle asomándose por una de las puertas del lugar.

Estaban en hotel, no tan lujoso cabría decir, ya que gracias a los "favores" callejeros de Murdoc, las medicinas para el dolor de 2D y las bebidas para los tres varones, solo les había quedado una parte de las ganancias para costear un hostal pasable.

Era un recinto más parecido a una casa grande que a un hotel, tenía a lo mucho siete habitaciones, dos cocinas y un solo comedor – enorme, pero unitario -. Compartían sitio con otros turistas que emocionados les rogaban por un autógrafo o una pequeña estrofa de alguna de sus canciones, pero eso no era lo peor de todo… solo habían dos malditos baños en toda la morada y solo uno de esos tenía regadera. Por lo que la disputa por entrar, a ducharse o por aquello de las necesidades básicas, era feroz y brutal… tanto que uno de los inquilinos amenazó con demandar a Murdoc por tratar de ahogarlo con su capa.

Gracias a los cielos – y a la escasez de dinero de algunas personas -, solo pasaron dos días así, pues luego los demás hospedados regresaron a sus hogares y ellos se quedaban como reyes del lugar – reyes que pagan por la estadía en "su" casa, pero al fin reyes -. Por lo que cada uno pudo quedarse con un cuarto propio, privacidad y tranquilidad, que solo era rota cuando más de dos puertas se abrían a la vez.

Regresando a la puerta en la que estaba recargada la japonesa, más bien, a ella. Estaba algo agitada, preocupada y sudaba frío por los poros de su, ahora más, pálida piel. Su mirada, escondida tan solo un poco en el flequillo negro-violáceo, se percibía asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Noodle? – preguntó Russel ante el semblante de la asiática, simplemente digno de alarmarse. Sobre todo sabiendo que la guitarrista solo se ponía así cuando moría alguno de sus personajes favoritos de alguna película infantil, y no creían que Mufasa o los padres de Tarzán tuviesen algo que ver en esa situación.

- Es Murdoc, no ha salido del baño desde hace una hora – respondió ágil y sin titubeos.

- Seguramente está dormido… - comentó el afroamericano sacándole una risilla al sin ojos. Mientras la faz de Noods se veía ligeramente más aterrada que antes.

- Pero se escuchó un fuerte golpe allá adentro hace tan solo unos minutos, y no ha hecho ruido alguno desde entonces.

- ¿Qué? – articuló estupefacto el peliazul antes de salir corriendo en dirección al sanitario.

No podía ser, por primera vez en años el satanista llegaba a tener un buen trato con él –por no decir una manera de llevarse en la que su persona no terminara con alguna parte de su anatomía sangrando- y pensaba arruinarla con un accidente en la bañera ¡Que lo devolvía del infierno para matarlo de nuevo si se atrevía!

Llegó al final del corredor donde una blanca puerta le esperaba con un letrero en la parte superior, llevaba la leyenda "Baño" en letras verdes. Golpeó la madera de ésta con su mano derecha, esperó por una respuesta negativa y grosera del moreno –verduzco, para ser exactos-, nada. Golpeó de nuevo, solo que se permitió gritarle a la vez. Ya que vio que ni a la tercera, ni a la cuarta, ni a las dos siguientes se emitía algún sonido, pudo presenciar como la única fémina del grupo y el gran hombre, salían apurados en busca de ayuda. Se alejó un tanto de la puerta y, antes de patear con toda la fuerza que las pastillas le permitían –dígase no mucha, le causaban algo de sueño, por ello caminaba como zombie-, maldijo por lo bajo un: "Te juro que si te mataste, te revivo y te mando al cielo nada más para hacerte miserable malparido satanista".

Luego de varios intentos, logró que la cerradura colapsara y se abriera la madera blanca, permitiendo observar el panorama interior. No supo si sentirse aliviado o preocupado, pues ahí estaba Murdoc, acostado en la tina, la cual rebosaba en agua, con una botella de cerveza en una mano y un cigarro mojado en otra. Estaba inconsciente, pero no sabía si por dormido o por herido, así que se acercó para inspeccionarlo.

Llamó a Nicals algo bajito – si llegaba a tener resaca le iría como en feria si le despertaba con un grito -, luego le movió un poco. El de piel verde soltó un quejido y dejó caer la botella, la cual se estrepitó y rompió contra el suelo, despertando a ambos de golpe – a uno por el ruido y al otro por la traída de vuelta de la ensoñación que era ver a un Murdoc pacífico.

- ¡¿Qué carajo?! – ladró Murdoc enderezándose enseguida, topando su frente con algo bastante duro que dejo de ver al instante. Entrecerró los ojos con molestia y llevó una de sus manos a la zona golpeada, para luego pasarla a la nuca donde sintió una punzada de dolor. Se pasó aquella mano por la cara, e inspeccionó aquel líquido que la adornaba tenuemente: era sangre. _Su_ sangre.

- ¡Muds! ¡¿Por qué rayos no respondes?! – gritó ofuscado el que solo tenía cuencas, sobando, de la misma manera que el otro, su sien. Una mirada ácida fue propinada por el bajista, que luego le mandó una más intranquila. Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta que el seguidor de Satán tenía sangre en el cuello, proveniente de su cabeza - ¡Oh, no! ¡Joder! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!... ¡Murdoc, estás sangrando!

- Gracias por decirme lo obvio idiota – escupió agrio tratando de salir de la bañera.

- ¡No te muevas, necesitas ayuda! – detuvo Stuart jalando del brazo a su compañero, quien cayó de sentón en el mismo contenedor.

- ¡Y cómo fregados quieres que consiga la puta ayuda si no me dejas salir! – casi se podía ver como los ojos de diferente color le tiraban mordidas a la angustiada cara pálida del vocalista. - ¡Zángano imbécil!

- Pues a mi manera – finalizó colocándose en la parte de atrás de la tina. Con ambas manos empezó a empujar la "porcelana" – plástico pintado de blanco hueso- fuera del cubículo, de ahí tomó más fuerza y parecía niño en supermercado con uno de esos carritos para colocar los productos. Iban a una velocidad increíble, tanto que Muds no tuvo de otra más que gritar – lo más varonil posible – por la madre de alguien a quien iban a joder.

Pasaron a las escaleras –para esto la mayoría del agua se había quedado regada por toda la planta- y Stuart se tuvo que subir a la misma bañera para no darse de bruces al bajar.

- ¡FACE-ACHE, ERES UN MANIÁTICO! ¡SALIENDO DE ÉSTA TE VOY A MANDAR AL AVERNO! ¿ME OÍSTE, IDIOTA DESDENTADO?

- Yo también te amo, cielo – ironizó agitado el de hebras azuladas, decidido a que Murdoc –quien lucía un adorablemente extraño sonrojo- llegase a un hospital, sin importar la forma, a que le curasen las heridas. Aunque, al paso que iban, en el camino solo haría que de una curación de rutina en cualquier consultorio, pasaran a la sala de emergencias.

* * *

- Payaso – inició Russel tranquilo y con una mirada divertida, que escondía la verdadera angustia.

- Solo – siguió una mortificada Noodle.

- Lógico.

- Comida. – se animó un poco más la de hebras recogidas en múltiples coletas.

- Dado.

- Domingo.

- Gotera.

- Rata.

- Talismán.

- Mandril.

- Dril… dril… ¡Fideo! – aplaudió el afroamericano con una leve risa, viéndose perdido en el juego que inició tan solo para apaciguar a la histérica pelinegra-azulada, aunque también le había servido.

- ¡Noodle! – cantó victoriosa la del mismo nombre, brincando alegre, olvidando por un momento el por qué habían iniciado con esa bobería. Luego de un rato más en espera de la ayuda se dispuso a cuestionar - ¿Por qué no llega la ambulancia?

- Ya viene en camino.

- Bañera – pronunció atontada la japonesa mientras veía hacia un punto fijo, lejano a donde ellos estaban, pero visible.

- ¿Quieres volver a jugar? A ver… Ra…

- Bañera, escalera, agua – profería rápidamente tratando de comunicarle al hombre lo que sus rasgados ojos observaban -, bajo, canta…

- Solo se puede una palabra a la… - no terminó la frase ya que pudo apreciar el punto fijo de Noodle. Por las escaleras, un aterrado Murdoc se aferraba a un desenfrenado 2D que iba al frente de una bañera que fungía de auto de carreras bajando a toda velocidad por los escalones. – vez. ¿Qué rayos?...

- ¡FACE-ACHE! ¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE PIENSAS DETENER ESTA CHINGADERA?!

- ¡No lo pensé! – Reaccionó el peliazul, jalando para atrás la parte delantera de la tina de dizque porcelana, buscando frenarla, sin lograrlo - ¡Murdoc! ¡¿Qué hago?! – estaban a la mera mitad de las escalinatas cuando unos brazos de piel verduzca empapada por pequeñas gotas de sangre se enredaban en su cadera.

Pudo sentir el pecho de Murdoc en su espalda, quien refugiaba su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del vocalista. Sintió unos agradables pero aterradores escalofríos recorrerle todo el esqueleto hasta terminar erizando sus hebras.

Se aferró a aquellas extremidades que para cualquiera tendrían el color de una persona enferma de gravedad, pero que para él se le antojaban tan naturales como los ojos de diferente color y los suyos propios -más bien, los que no tenía-. Giró su cara tan solo un poco y se topó con la frente del bajista, rozando su nariz con el entrecejo de aquel, lo que le hizo sentir miles de mariposas en el estomago infestado de medicinas que tenía. Tan solo estando tan cerca, pudo percibir el olor a alcohol que emanaba la boca de Nicals, lo que significaba una cosa solamente: seguía ebrio… y en ropa interior.

- 2D, realmente eres una muy buena persona, demasiado hasta para tu propio bien – comenzó con un tono indescifrable en su voz, mientras alzaba tan solo un poco la cara para mirar al sin ojos a donde se supone que deberían estar. Aquel, sorprendido, abrió lo más que pudo sus parpados, buscando que la sangre no quedara marcada en sus mejillas -, pero también un completo face-ache.

La bañera se estrelló entonces contra el alfombrado de la recepción y ambos integrantes de la banda Gorillaz salieron volando como proyectiles.

- ¡RUSSEL! – Gritó Noodle devolviéndole los pies a la tierra al gran afroamericano, que estaba impactado por la escena - ¡HAS ALGO QUE SE VAN A MATAR!

Y, tan pronto como acabó de hablar la japonesa, el brazo izquierdo del gran hombre sostuvo al satanista, cual balón de fútbol americano, mientras el derecho se encargaba de evitar que Stu-pot de estrellara contra el ventanal. Los dos delgados varones se habían librado de contusiones cerebrales y parálisis gracias a Russel.

- Russel, recuérdame no enviarte al infierno cuando me convierta en el rey de las tinieblas – agradeció, muy a su modo, un cansado bajista llegando a un estado de muerto vivo, inconsciente siguiendo despierto, agotado, seguramente provocado por la sangre perdida y el golpe de adrenalina que el face-ache le hizo pasar.

- Russ, creo que te adoro…

- No más que a mí, Stu… - y se desmayó nuestro integrante satánico favorito de Gorillaz.

El que solo tenía cuencas, todavía temblando, hizo un intento por tomar la mano del ganador del concurso "¿Quién dice más veces en el día face-ache?", más tan solo alcanzó a entrelazar sus dedos índice y medio en los mismos del pelinegro, antes de perder el conocimiento –poco conocimiento, según Nicals.

Justamente un minuto después de que aquellos dos partieran al mundo sin fin de sus propias mentes, un vehículo blanco con líneas y una cruz en rojo abordó al lugar, buscando a un hombre con contusión, topándose – de paso- con 2D que fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por muñeca de franela. La ambulancia cargó con los dos y los llevó directo al hospital más cercano, que resultaba ser el "Refugio de los Ángeles".

Y Russel estaba que no aguantaba las ganas de ver la cara de Murdoc cuando le dijera el nombre de la clínica.

* * *

_- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso – desconfió mostrándole una de sus más adorables sonrisas desdentadas, de esas que hacían que el pelinegro se sintiera dichoso. _

_Ambos estaban sentados en la arena de una playa, frente a las olas que rozaban frescas sus pies y las gotas saladas que, elevadas por el viento, besaban sus caras, transfiriéndoles paz, tranquilidad. _

_Murdoc no supo en qué momento dejó de sentir aquel dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza, ni cuando dejo aquella casucha remedo de hotel para terminar en una costa, o cuándo su mano se entrelazó con la de cierto chico de cabello azul claro, que miraba con sus ojos negros el hermoso mar que tenían de panorama… espera ¿Había dicho ojos?_

_Giró con miedo completamente para apreciar bien el rostro del vocalista de _su_ banda. Era cierto, no se equivocaba ¡El face-ache tenía de nuevo sus orbes! Los irises grisáceos oscuros con aquella pupila negra tan profunda y alegre se enfocaron en los gestos de horror que componía el satanista. Porque eso significaba que Stuart ya no le debía nada, que se podía ir y dejarlo solo en el momento que quisiera. _

_Se sintió perdido en ese instante._

_- Vale, vale, te creo, pero quita esa cara que me asustas – se resignó en un intento de apaciguar el estado de su compañero de banda. Ya que vio que no funcionó en lo absoluto compuso un mohín terriblemente tierno en su faz. _

_El entrecejo se le calmó un poco y dejó de sudar frío, para su suerte, no notó en qué momento estrujaba posesivo la mano –demasiado delicada, pensaba- del chico de piel lechosa._

_- Stu – nombró mientras el aludido esperaba tranquilo las palabras que salieran de la boca verde del que tocaba el bajo. El labio de aquel tembló -, t-tus ojos…_

_- ¿Son hermosos verdad? – cuestionó divertido mientras ladeaba la cabeza, pestañeándole en son de burla al pelinegro. Una risilla quiso salir de él, más la contuvo por terror a que, con oír su malévola risa maniaca, el cantante huyera._

_- Si, son repulsivamente bellos –aceptó resignado Nicals, al momento de separarse de su compañero, dispuesto a caminar por la orilla de la playa. _

_Un gesto de extrañeza se apoderó de la cara de Stuart, quien enseguida corrió a su lado. Le quiso abrazar, no se dejó, le quiso tomar del brazo, tampoco, de la mano, menos, la cadera… ¿es necesario decir como pegó un brinco y apresuró su paso, tropezando y cayendo en la arena de puro hocico? Y mientras hacía todo aquello no se daba cuenta que entre más pensaba como mantener cerca al peliazul, lo alejaba más de su persona. _

_Anduvo un rato más hasta que notó que la presencia que lo acompañaba ya no estaba. Se volteó, no encontró ni un rastro de él, ni siquiera las huellas que había marcado a su lado, solo estaban las suyas, solitarias, borrándose con las olas. _

_Comenzó a sentirse desdichado, solo y maldito, como muchos le describían, estaba seguro. Lo buscó y rebuscó con la mirada. Corrió en dirección a una gran palmera, siguiendo sus propios pasos, casi eliminados por el agua salada del mar._

_Siguió en su búsqueda por un tiempo indeterminado, eterno y jamás encontró de nuevo al imbécil de 2D. Se paró en donde se encontraba sentado tiempo atrás, cuando la arena se hizo un remolino y le tragó. _

_Cayó en un pozo, profundo pero no muy ancho, los dejes de claustrofobia le inundaban al máximo. Y se encontraba solo, de nuevo._

_- ¡STUART! ¡FACE-ACHE! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?! – gritó desesperado, con la necesidad de tocar de nuevo la nívea piel de la mano o la cara del desdentado, aunque fuera con un golpe, de su parte o del otro. No le importaba, pero tenía la fuerte necesidad de ver esos cabellos azules claros, junto a esa carencia de dientes y cara de loco, que ya todos los de la banda poseían –menos Noodle, claro, aún era muy pequeña para esas cosas, o, simplemente le faltaba éndose el labio inferior y sintiendo como su orgullo se rompía en miles de pedazos pequeños, que con el viento se irían y jamás volverían; se dio el valor para proferir: - ¡NO ME DEJES SOLO, IMBÉCIL! ¡TE NECESITO!_

_Una voz familiar, lejana y melodiosa empezó a pronunciar su nombre, primero como un susurro, luego como un llamado normal, luego elevando la voz, hasta gritarle de manera impaciente._

_Una silueta se veía en la parte superior, donde comenzaba el hoyo, ésta sonreía chimuela._

_¡Muds!_

* * *

- ¡Muds! – espetó intranquilo el chico sin ojos, que estaba siendo forzado a salir de la habitación, para luego expulsarlo del hospital por causarle un paro cardiaco a una señora y causar horror en el piso de infantes. Todo por su falta de ojos. Pero por nada del mundo dejaría solo al idiota de Murdoc - ¡Murdoc, despierta malnacido hijo de Satán!

Mientras él trataba de zafarse, Russel convencía a los doctores de que Stuart no saldría del cuarto, y que, a la hora de salir del lugar, se lo llevaría con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza, si era necesario lo metería en una maleta, pero que lo dejasen quedarse. Noodle se encontraba en una de las guarderías de la clínica, no era la única, ni la mayor ¡Qué había una tipa de dieciséis jugando con plastilina en una esquina! Pero se le hacía completamente injusto que mientras ella se rompía la cabeza con un martillo de juguete – casi literalmente, estrellaba una y otra vez el mazo de goma contra su frente -, los "supuestamente mayores" se encontraran dando apoyo al herido.

Que quería ver como seguían Muds y Stu ¡¿Cuál era el bendito problema con eso?!

Luego de un largo rato de alegatos, forcejeos y patadas se llegó a la conclusión de que Stuart Pot solo podría estar junto al paciente si no salía por ningún motivo de la habitación. Aceptó resignado, pero al menos cumpliría su propósito: disculparse con Murdoc por casi provocarle un paro cardiaco. Ahora solo le preocupaba una cosa…

¿Qué haría cuando el satanista despertara?

Parecía mago, pues le pasó aquel pensamiento por la cabeza justo antes de que Nicals se moviera incomodo, como si le molestara el estómago o tuviera un calambre. Dijo su nombre entre sueños y él se acerco, creyendo que le hablaba realmente.

Su oreja estaba a escasos cinco centímetros de la nariz no tan chica del moreno, lograba distinguir una que otra palabra de entre los murmullos, la mayoría negaciones, hasta que el herido dio una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de enderezarse gritando un rotundo "NO".

Su frente y la del sin ojos se volvieron a topar, solo que en esta ocasión, en vez de separarse y cada uno sobarse la zona afectada, los ojos bicolor se posaron en las cuencas de 2D. Sin poder evitarlo se abrazó asustado a él, deseando que jamás se fuera de su lado y lo abandonase.

*Suenan unas campanas desde algún punto del vacío*

**¡Bienvenidos sean todos a participar en el nuevo concurso sobre nuestra banda preferida, GORILLAZ! Ayúdenos a identificar cuál es la expresión más sobresaliente de la cara de Pot, seguido del color que la adorna ¡Comencemos! **

*Y vuelven a sonar para dar comienzo al evento*

Realmente si los fans de su grupo musical vieran aquella escena, no dudaba que harían un sorteo como ese, pues los miles de sentimientos que eran reflejados en su rostro eran tan notorios y tantos que el ganador se llevaría la de oro.

Consternación, bochorno, nerviosismo y pena serían las más correctas, aunque también estaba eso que no se podía decir, porque era maldito, algo que hacía que su corazón latiera a millones por segundo. En cuanto a su cara… rojo tomate maduro mezclado con granate y manzanas sería el vencedor.

Pero si Murdoc sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo como si se fueran a morir, no le negaría ese deseo. Rodeó la espalda del moreno-verde- con sus pálidos brazos, apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza del mismo, quedando muy unidos y en un abrazo muy "tierno-raro-bobo", por sus intentos de acoplarse algo fallidos.

Sus ojos de diferente color se abrieron de par en par y el rostro se le tiñó de un carmesí ligero al notar lo que estaban haciendo. Pasmado logró empujar a 2D con la suficiente fuerza como para tumbarlo, hacerlo trastabillar y terminar en el suelo, afortunadamente justo antes de que Russel hiciera su aparición en la habitación junto a una bastante ofendida japonesa.

El peliazul le miraba extrañado-asustado desde el embaldosado de la habitación, moviendo sus labios sin soltar ningún sonido, tratando de decir: "¿Ahora qué hice?" Bueno, ya tendría una conversación con él a solas.

- ¡¿Cómo sigues Murdoc?! – cuestionó alegre el afroamericano por verlo despierto, aunque no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que el vocalista estuviera tirado en el piso, maldiciendo a Murdoc con un intento fallido de mímica. Solo decidió pasarlo de largo.

- No mejor, gracias al face-ache que me golpeó – Acusó pasándole un gesto de advertencia, para nada notorio –nótese el sarcasmo-, al tumbado muchacho que estaba a punto de hablar. Por obvias razones, desistió de hacerlo. Los dos integrantes recién llegados estallaron en carcajadas, mientras los otros se lanzaban miradas que daban a entender su -bastante- falta de comprensión - ¿Qué es lo gracioso, par de psicóticos?

- ¡Que D ni siquiera mata a las cucarachas! – expresó el gran hombre hincado en el suelo, con dolor en el abdomen por tanta risa -... y… y tú culpándolo de… ¡De golpearte! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

- ¡Me muero, Russ, me muero! – se carcajeó la pelinegra-azulada con toques morados, ya tirada en el piso golpeando los pulidos mosaicos blancos. Stuart seguía tratando de descifrar por qué se les hacía tan divertido su apego a la moral de no lastimar físicamente a nada que no fuera Murdoc.

- Déjalos face-ache, solo ellos se entienden – dijo medio molesto, dirigiendo una casi invisible sonrisa que el cantante entendió a la perfección, devolviéndole el gesto, solo que más grande y sin tantos dientes.

De nuevo se sentía completo y ese sentimiento de perdición se fue diluyendo poco a poco.

* * *

Gracias por pasar por aquí!

Este es mi primer fanfic de todos los tiempos, jamás había escrito uno, de ninguna clase. Espero me disculpen si es demasiado patético para ser considerado uno... Pero pues... nadie se muere por intentar.

¿Bienvenidas?¿Felicitaciones?¿Groserías?¿Destierros?¿No debiste jamás crear una cuenta en fanfiction? Todo será bien recibido en un Review.

Y sin más... ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Detrás del escenario

**EXPEDIENTE DE GORILLAZ**

Autor: Free-eyes

Resumen: Murdoc y 2D metidos en un lío, el primero sigue espantando como siempre, el segundo expone su lado más claustrofóbico. Noodle enfrentando a sus sentimientos negativos, Russel encontrándose con un viejo amigo.

Pareja: 2D/Murdoc

* * *

**Detrás del escenario**

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel extraño incidente con la bañera y Murdoc no podía sentirse más idiota que nunca. ¿Por qué? Si la sola pregunta era estúpida más lo iba a ser la respuesta. Fue débil, y sí, pudiera deberse en gran parte a que se había golpeado la nuca y se había abierto una herida que hizo que llamaran a la ambulancia y lo internaran por dos días, además de las malditas preguntas de rutina –interrogatorio a un demonio- y la demanda de la anciana a la que casi mata por un grito… pero eso no le quitaba lo estúpido, vergonzoso, cursi y marica que había sido.

Se puso a tomar como todos los días, solo que esa vez con otros motivos: Olvidar. Olvidar las palabras que su misma boca había proferido inevitablemente en modo de aliento hacia el maldito hijo de puta del face-ache. Le había dado aliento porque quién sabe qué idiota le fue con el cuento de que era un cantante de mierda que no tenía ningún futuro, y como hablaba de 2D, obviamente eso terminaba en depresión y alguno que otro problema de aceptación personal.

¡Por Satán! Que él era el mejor cantante de la historia, que la música en sí misma no sería lo que era si no fuera por él y por su banda – sobre todo SU banda-. Más NO, el idiota de pelo azul se ponía como magdalena a llorar, aunque no realmente pues ni una lagrima había surcado sus mejillas, lo que le llevaba a otra cosa ¿2D podía llorar? No lo sabía y no le importaba porque se desviaba del tema.

Desde hacía un buen tiempo que Niccals se portaba de una manera liviana, frágil y generosa con el vocalista de Gorillaz – traducción al español de todos los que lo conocen: no lo mandaba al hospital cada que se enojaba-, pero no había reparado en ello sino hasta ese día en la habitación de aquella estúpida clínica con aquel nombre tan imbécil y meloso, y no era por ser satanista… pero… ¡El refugio de los ángeles! Tenía que ser una broma y eso pensó. Empero, Russel con su siempre para nada cómico – cuando estaba en su contra – estilo del humor se encargó de decirle la verdad. Ni siquiera entra en duda como se puso con solo saberlo.

Sin más, se dio cuenta tan solo por su sueño, aquel en el que se vio forzado a gritar que necesitaba al iluso del face-ache, que eso era realmente lo que pensaba y que por eso, más bien, por él se comportaba de esa manera. Y no estaba dispuesto a seguir así… más tampoco lo estaba de perder a su principal fuente monetaria – al que muy dentro de sí, sentía como un "amigo"-.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de su camerino y no sabía si quería seguir divagando en su retorcida mente o regresar a la realidad de una buena vez.

Suspira rendido y da una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo en el suelo y apagarlo con la suela de su bota. Se acerca a la puerta, toma la perilla, la gira y abre violentamente dejando ver frente a él a una enana, de cabello castaño con una libreta o algo así en sus manos. Sus lentes con excesivo aumento no le dejaban ver sus ojos, pero de seguro estaba que se la tragaba la tierra. Transpiraba más de lo sanamente permitido, temblaba y su piel se tornaba pálida cual hoja de papel.

El satanista no pudo evitar reír sádicamente.

- ¿Qué quieres, mocosa? – escupió sin contener su desinterés en el tono de sus palabras. La chiquilla dio un respingo y tragó saliva pesadamente.

- M-me mandaron a d-de-cir-le que e-el con-cierto empezará en tres… tres horas – la niña tardó un buen rato en controlar su respiración y evitar que las nauseas la hicieran vomitar sobre el bajista, por el simple hecho de que no tendría tiempo ni de disculparse antes de que la asesinara.

¡Que era suicida trabajar al lado de Murdoc Niccals! Y ella no tenía ninguna intención de morir en ese día.

- Que se vaya preparando para entonces, pues ni el coordinador, ni Russel piensan pasar vergüenzas por su culpa – soltó rápidamente, sin pausas. Entregó un paquete al músico, se disculpó y se echó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

"Jejeje esa niñata es igual de cobarde que el imbécil de 2D" Con ese pensamiento dejó el envío en su camerino y salió a curiosear en el lugar.

* * *

Caminando por los corredores de maquinaria en aquel teatro, 2D tarareaba para sí la canción de Feel Good Inc. con un tono especialmente alegre. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos, escuchando en su cabeza cada uno de los acordes afinados de la guitarra eléctrica, en compañía del siempre presente bajo y la batería. Que podría ser distraído, inocente y atolondrado pero tenía buena memoria, exceptuando los momentos en los que sufría migrañas.

Anduvo otro rato de la misma forma hasta que se topó con alguna especie de bocina o pared que le hizo perder el equilibrio y terminar en el suelo.

Abrió los parpados carentes de globos oculares y visualizó el lugar. Era una habitación pequeña, demasiado para su gusto, habían muchos aparatos pero lo que más resaltaba era el montón de cables de colores que se enchufaban unos con otros para luego terminar en un gran cuadro negro con mínimo cincuenta puertos de entrada. Era el cuarto en el que se ajustaban el sonido y las luces, más bien, de donde se sacaba la energía para ello.

Ya que se vio investigando qué sucedía cuando desconectaba y volvía a conectar de uno a uno cada cable, dio por terminado su paseo de relajación mental antes de comenzar con el show y se dirigió a la puerta. Giró seguro y con una tranquilidad imperturbable el pestillo y una vez que notó que no se abría dejó de lado toda su paz para dar paso al nerviosismo.

Giró, movió, estiró, empujó e hizo cada cosa que se le ocurría para salir de tan diminuto lugar, sin lograr ningún cambió, hasta que escuchó pisadas en el techo.

Un gran y horroroso escalofrío le recorrió la columna entera para terminar en sus cabellos – de por sí despeinados- erizados por la corriente eléctrica. Temió por su vida instantáneamente y solo se preguntaba una y otra vez: "¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?"

"¿Un fantasma, un demonio, un demonio disfrazado de fantasma, un ninfómano, un ninfómano travestido? ¡¿Un demonio ninfómano disfrazado de fantasma travestido?!" Tembló de solo pensarlo y ya que lo repasaba bien se dio cuenta de que era una reverenda estupidez. Harto de ser siempre tan paranoico, se golpeó la cara con su mano derecha, llevándola de la frente a la barbilla "¿Qué te pasa, Stuart? ¡Despierta de una vez!"

Se enderezó lo más que pudo y desesperado por irse empezó a patear la madera de la entrada, aunque también le lanzó piedras, zapatos, sus pantalones, el cinturón, una de las bocinas –de las pequeñas, si tampoco es tan idiota-, una caja de metal y otros cachivaches que se encontró a la mano… ¡Y nada! La maldita puerta no abría ¡¿Cómo saldría a cantar entonces?! ¡¿Cómo comerían sano todos los días sin dinero para hacerlo?! ¡¿Cómo rayos aprenderían a llevar en funcionamiento una granja si jamás habían estado en el campo?! ¡¿Cómo carajos sobreviviría ante la ira de Murdoc?!

Hablando de cierto bajista de piel verde, desde la noche anterior que no lo veía y se le hacía raro, pues tratándose de su hogar o de algún hotel se despatarraba hasta tarde, pero en día de concierto hasta ponía el despertador para levantarse de malas y tocar con mayor énfasis. No sabría decir si era una estrategia o realmente nunca se llegaría a acostumbrar a despertar a temprana hora.

De nuevo pasos ¡Mierda! Que ni siquiera le dejaban aclarar sus ideas en un ambiente estable, NO, siempre debía haber algo que le impidiera razonar coherentemente. No conformes, ahora estaban acompañados de quejidos, como un lamento pero molesto, que solo lograba crisparle los vellos, y como si el destino lo odiara, se desconectó la iluminación.

- _Maldita sea… demonios vengan por mi… asesinaré si no lo hacen… mi advertencia está hecha_ – Que en su vida pasada había sido asesino o piro-maniaco, pues el karma y el destino se encargaban de jugarle unas muy malas cuando se lo proponían. Aquella voz, ronca, grave y rasposa era aterradora.

"¡RUSSEL! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Nood!... no, pedir la ayuda de una niña pequeña para combatir a un fantasma es caer bajo ¡JAMIE!... Carajo tengo que hacerlo ¿para qué me hago el desentendido? No me sirve… ah… ¡MURDOC! " Pensó y luego se castigó con una buena bofetada. Estar encerrado sacaba el lado claustrofóbico de su, de por sí, anormal persona. Lo que conllevaba a lapsos de locura momentánea.

Un estruendo sobre él y se tiró al suelo. Pegó sus rodillas a su pecho, se cubrió los oídos con sus propias manos y comenzó a cantar, una estrofa, lo primero que se le vino a la mente, aunque con esos ruidos de ultratumba apenas podía escuchar su voz.

_- And they're turning us into monsters_

_Turning us into fire_

_Turning us into monsters,_

_It's all desire… It's all desire… __It's all desire_

Sintió que su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo y se largaba para jamás regresar cuando de un portazo se abrió la habitación, ensombreciendo una figura endemoniada bastante harta.

* * *

Vagaba por un corredor oscuro y solitario de aquel sitio. No había ni un alma, ni un sonido, ni una ligera brisa del más leve aire. Nada. Mejor para él, así podría disfrutar de otro bien merecido cigarrillo sin que le molestasen con que no tendría voz para cantar si fumaba. ¡Por Satán! Que había personas incultas, él era bajista no vocalista, no necesitaba ningún músculo –más que los de los brazos- tan solo el talento y el gusto por la música.

Siguió sin rumbo, tan solo esquivando los artefactos tecnológicos que afuera, en el escenario, eran de mucha utilidad, pero que acá, en un pasillo angosto, solo estorbaban. Y en eso estaba, brincando basura musical cuando de la nada la luz partió hacia algún lugar lejano y desconocido. Dejándolo a él en la maquinaria del escenario, tropezando con todo, para hacerlo caer finalmente de bruces contra el suelo.

- Maldita sea, demonios vengan por mí – siseó eufórico el satanista mientras se trataba de enderezar - asesinaré si no lo hacen… - ya que vio que ningún jodido ente del mal, ni la maldita luz llegaban se puso de pie e intento seguir su curso, con zancadas largas y fuertes - mi advertencia está hecha.

Bufando y gruñendo, como algún zombi mientras devora a su víctima, alcanzó con sus manos hechas puños una puerta. Era de madera, pero resistente. Buscó la manija para abrirla y ver si salía a un patio u otro corredor con ventanas, ya que la encontró, entró y se topó con un bulto en la esquina de la habitación.

Temblaba, de eso estaba seguro, pero ni se había inmutado con su presencia. Se escuchaba que cantaba algo, empero no distinguía bien la voz hasta que se adentró completamente y cerró.

_- And they're turning us into monsters_

_Turning us into fire_

_Turning us into monsters,_

_It's all desire… It's all desire… __It's all desire_

Esa voz, melodiosa y extravagante, era sin duda la de 2D. Sonrió diabólicamente al percibirlo – pues no lo podía ver- tan pequeño, indefenso y temeroso en un rincón, como cual niño pequeño después de ver el Aro o el Payaso Eso. Películas de terror que le parecían cómicas y siempre recordaría como patéticas.

Justo iba a llamarlo con insultos de por medio, cuando la mata azul de hebras se levantó y le vio directo a los ojos. Hubiera deseado tener más luz y una cámara, pues estaba seguro de que la piel le bajo siete tonos con solo descubrirlo.

Tan divertido se encontraba que no quería arruinar el momento con un comentario irónico, al menos no por otros cuantos segundos. Se inclinó tan solo un poco, gimió y dobló su rodilla, cojeando más a cada paso que daba rumbo a Stu-Pot.

El cantante se levantó de su lugar, aterrado y alerta, buscando desesperadamente una opción en la que no terminara devorado por un jodido zombi. En ese momento, con el parpadeo de un aparato sobre ellos, pudo notar que el peliazul solo tenía puesto una camiseta, sus calcetines y su ropa interior. No logró evitar que una fuerte carcajada saliera de su boca con tal escena.

- ¿Mu-Murdoc? – Dudó 2D mientras entrecerraba los ojos, tratando de distinguir bien la sombra que se retorcía* frente a él - ¿Eres tú?

- ¡Claro que soy yo, face-ache! – gritó, hastiado por el tono esperanzado de la voz de su cantante estrella, más bien, del de su banda. Algo no le agradaba de ello - ¡¿Qué pensabas que era un puto zombi o qué?!

- De hecho… ¡Murdoc! – saltó y le abrazó contento ¡Por fin saldría de esa maldita habitación! Todo gracias al malparido satanista que siempre le cagaba la vida. Se soltó antes de recibir un puñetazo de parte del de piel verduzca y corrió a la puerta.

Giró por enésima vez la aldaba y se encargó de maldecir todo lo existente que se le ocurría cuando no abrió.

- ¡¿Qué te crees tú para saltarme de esa manera?! ¡Una puta rana marica! – Escupió histérico, empero no se movió de donde estaba, solo se encargó de inspeccionar con la mirada el cuerpo de 2D que seguía dándole la espalda.

No había notado cuánto había crecido, era, por lo menos, diez centímetros más alto que él, muy delgado – pero bien forjado -, sus cabellos los veía ligeramente más oscuros y no por la falta de lumínica en el lugar, sino por su actitud. Desde hacia tiempo Murdoc, con su carácter de los mil demonios, logró descifrar algo del pobre y destartalado corazón del vocalista: era infeliz, y él mismo se encargaba de asegurar que así siguiera.

Con cada golpe, insulto, indiferencia y cinismo de su parte, Stuart se hacía más deprimente y claramente no estaba feliz, cosa que en un principio le alegraba las mañanas a nuestro satanista estrella. Pero cuando se está en un grupo, se trabaja en equipo y si haces que uno caiga, siempre existirá un daño colateral.

Lo tuvo que aprender por las malas, cuando en un día de borrachera el peliazul le amenazó de muerte con que no solo dejaría la banda, tomaría todos los derechos de vocalista y se encargaría de acabar con su carrera de bajista, sino, que también la causa de su infelicidad –dígase Murdoc Niccals- sería la misma que le causara, a corto o largo plazo, la más grande alegría de todas.

Y no supo cómo interpretar eso. Tal vez solo era un marica al que le ganaba el sentimentalismo y solo le había dicho eso porque no tenía la valentía suficiente como para golpearle o enfrentarle tal cual hombre maduro y fuerte. O era una predicción de un futuro no tan lejano.

Lo bueno es que siempre había tenido la certeza de que 2D era un completo marica carente de valor y autoestima. Tal vez, ni siquiera debería de tomar eso como una amenaza, es decir ¿2D sería tan tonto como para jugar sucio con él? Y no en el mal sentido, jamás había hecho eso y jamás lo haría, él no era marica, no, ni pensarlo…

- Murdoc – llamó el pacifista con un tono de voz bastante bajo y unas ganas de arrancarse los cabellos de uno a uno por lo estresado que estaba. – Murdoc…

… Le gustaban las putas, de a montón -y sí, se refiere a cantidad- y caras, pues las baratas resultaban no valer ni lo poco que les pagan, lo aprendió por experiencia propia…

- Murdoc – volvió a nombrar el largo chico, ya con el valor suficiente para llegar a una voz clara (no firme, pero clara) y darle la cara al pelinegro. Si lo vislumbraba bien, podía notar como los ojos le parpadeaban a destiempo y la mirada se le perdía en un punto de su cara. Al parecer estaba muy concentrado, pero era urgente – Murdoc…

… Y en ese tema no quería entrar, ya había tenido problemas con una porque le rompió la muñeca y no pudo tocar el bajo por un tiempo y la violó, aunque no se veía muy disgustada es decir…

- Murdoc – alargó la palabra y se acercó de a poco al bajista, sin obtener ninguna respuesta más que la fija mirada bicolor sobre sus cuencas sin ojos. Se estaba desesperando y no por su claustrofobia – MUURDOOC…

… Todas las putas de aquel lugar lo conocían y sabían que él era algo así como sadomasoquista, por lo que no le gustaba que lloraran en pleno acto, pero a veces las tipas eran tan ineptas que ni siquiera lograban que el terminara lo que hiciera porque las muy perras…

- ¡Murdoc! – exclamó el más delgado a pocos centímetros del seguidor de Satán, cubriéndose la boca de inmediato con terror de que le asesinará por solo escuchar su elevada voz. Bajó las manos en un lapso de valentía, de todos modos no saldrían de ahí pronto si no hacía que reaccionara.

… ¡Y luego todavía le reclamaban! Malditas zorras con proxenetas malparidamente inteligentes, no podían simplemente coger por su cuenta y cobrar, NO, tenía que haber un maldito administrador en todo ese problema ¿No es así? De todos modos, no debería de vociferar que tenía frecuentes polvos con prostitutas, ya que… eso era así como… ilegal ¿No?...

- ¡MURDOC! – profirió Stu-Pot zarandeando al músico de un lado al otro sin obtener respuesta alguna más que un leve gemido, muy extraño cabría decir, como cuando atas a una borrega gorda y fea a un juego giratorio, le das mucho vuelo y casi vomita ¡Claro! Solo era un decir, el nunca haría eso, era muy infantil y torpe - ¡RESPONDE, ESTAMOS ENCERRADOS! ¡NO PODEMOS SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR! ¡ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE SELLADO! ¡CREO QUE NO HAY VENTANAS! ¡NO PODEMOS VER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! ¡NADA, MURDOC! ¡TENGO CLAUSTROFOBIA! ¡MUDS AYUDAME, TE NECESITO!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó atónito el de ojos negro y rojo, posándolos fijamente en los hoyos que tenía su compañero en vez de globos oculares. Solo escuchó una pequeña parte de lo último, ni siquiera supo en qué momento había empezado a gritar, más bien, cuando se había dado la vuelta y se le había acercado tanto. No podía creer lo despistado que podía ser cuando se enfrascaba en una sola cosa

- ¡¿Qué rayos?! – se espantó al sentir las manos heladas de 2D en sus hombros, masajeándolos levemente para que se calmará. No lo logró. - ¡Apártate de mí, malnacido marica hijo de!... – se alejó tan torpemente y tan rápido que no reparó en el millar de cables que había atrás de él, tropezó y se llevó consigo al pobre de Stuart que seguía tratando de estabilizarlo.

Ya estando en el suelo, con dolor en muchas partes de su cuerpo, intentó levantarse pero no podía, un peso extra le estorbaba desde su pecho a las piernas, completamente. El face-ache estaba tumbado con su cabeza apoyada en el sitio más cercano al corazón del bajista, también luchaba contra algo para enderezarse.

- Aléjate de mí – gruñó con una mirada que le tiraba mordidas de odio al vocalista, que no podía sentir más miedo que en ese momento.

- N-no puedo, Mu-Murdoc – dijo en un hilo débil, ocultando su mirada con sus mechones azules.

- ¡¿Por qué no?!

- Me enredé en los cables… - murmuró el cantante con demasiada vergüenza como para que dejara ver su cara a la luz.

El satánico sadomasoquista maniático y enfermizo hombre de la cruz invertida abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y comenzó a mover todo su cuerpo frenéticamente. Tardó solo unos cuantos segundos en asimilar, para desgracia de ambos, que él también estaba atrancado con el cableado.

Se golpeó la cabeza contra el piso levemente un par de veces, y, resignado a que no saldrían de esa más que con la ayuda de un tercero, suspiró pesadamente. Tuvo que comerse la mayoría de su fuerza de voluntad y orgullo para decir lo que planeaba.

- Cántame algo – exigió algo harto con sus manos estrujando con gran potencia el plástico aislante de los pasadores de corriente. 2D solo levantó la cabeza y le miró entre curioso y aterrado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que me cantes algo! – soltó y luego se encargó de apaciguarse mentalmente, iban a estar un tiempo así, tenían que llevarse relativamente bien ¿cierto? Contó hasta cincuenta y suspiró cansado varias veces – No podemos abrir la puerta porque solo se puede por fuera, no podemos alejarnos lo más posible uno del otro, y así evitarnos malas heridas y contusiones, porque estamos trabados en los cables, ni siquiera puedo mover mi mano… así que… ¿Puedes cantar o no, face-ache?

Con algo más de seguridad y un optimismo bastante notorio, el blanco joven recargó su oreja en el pecho de Murdoc, ya con dolor de cuello por forzarse en verlo a la cara, de todos modos ya se sabía cómo era, siempre la veía y la tenía en la mente por las malas jugarretas que le hacía.

- ¿Qué quieres que cante?

- Ahh… ¿Hace un rato cantabas una parte de Kids with guns? – El otro asintió desde su sitio, rozando sus hebras con la barbilla de Murdoc, provocándole algo así como escalofríos que surcaron de su barbilla a toda la columna y de regreso, erizándole cada vello de la piel. Estaba incomodo y el tono de voz de 2D no le daba buena espina, sin embargo era el único cantante que lograba que su modo le gustase del todo – Cántala de nuevo

_- And they're turning us into monsters_

_Turning us into fire_

_Turning us into monsters,_

_It's all desire… It's all desire… __It's all desire_

Y cerró los parpados poniendo extrema atención en la melodiosa y extraña voz del face-ache, pues de cierto modo lograba calmarlo. Solamente se dejó llevar por la precepción de sus oídos, no quería volver a pensar nada relacionado con el chico que estaba sobre él.

Aunque pensándolo bien, no era tan malo tener la mente ocupada en algo.

* * *

- ¡Señorita Noodle, señorita! – escuchó que la llamaban desde la puerta y, limpiándose las lagañas que se le formaron al dormir, caminó pesadamente para abrir.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó interesada, pero somnolienta, a una chica castaña, delgada, algo bajita y con unos peculiares lentes con mucho aumento. Parecía que tenía dos botellas en lugar de lentillas, pero no sería tan descortés como para decírselo, además, la tipa temblaba mucho y estaba pálida - ¿Estás bien? – la chiquilla que tenía en frente asomó los ojos por una pequeña rendija entre sus lentes y el copete, dejando ver el miedo puro que emanaba de ellos.

- N-nada es-toy nerviosa p-porqu-e es e-el primer conci-e-rto al que asis-t-to como ayu-dante del co-or-di-nador – Ahora casi podía asegurar quién era el culpable de tanto esfuerzo para hablar de esa chica.

- ¿Qué te hizo, Muds? – Cuestionó entre preocupada y decepcionada, la primera por la castaña tartamuda y la segunda por el idiota de Murdoc que jamás contenía sus palabras, con ambas manos posicionadas en su cadera – apenas en formación – y una mirada de "te voy a sacar la sopa hasta por los codos, así que responde niña" – Ni te preocupes por él, es un tonto, no te matará…

- Pues, no me hizo nada, solo… solo me vio… con…. una… - respiró agitadamente con los ojos vidriosos puestos en el suelo, para luego pasarlos directo a los rasgados de la japonesa y decir rápidamente, sin ninguna pausa – con una mirada tan penetrante que te entra en los huesos como un virus letal que acaba lentamente con tu vida, tan dolorosa, tan fuerte, tan intensa, tan escalofriante que siento que voy a tener pesadillas con ella toda la semana.

- Así me sucedía al principio, ahora casi hasta me acostumbré – contó victoriosa la de hebras negro-azuladas, contagiándole una sonrisa a la mensajera. – Y… ¿Qué era lo que necesitabas?

- El director les envía estos paquetes a cada uno de ustedes, ya entregué el del señor Niccals, el de Stuart Pot lo dejé afuera de su puerta con un letrero y todo porque no lo encontré, al señor Hobbs se lo entregué personalmente y me atendió muy bien… éste es el último y es para usted… Además, el concierto empezará dentro de dos horas y media – sonrió por última vez y reverenció como despedida, la asiática hizo lo mismo -, prepárese con tiempo para estar lista entonces y no andar con apuros, por favor.

- Con gusto, gracias – rió bajito y finalmente gritó cuando vio que la niña ya iba algo lejos - ¡Y yo que tú me daba el día libre con Muds aquí!

- ¡Ya lo intenté! – Se lamentó corriendo la bajita de cabello lacio y castaño.

Siguió la figura de la chica con la mirada, para luego pasar sus ojos negros en la caja que tenía en sus delgadas manos. Pesaba, pero no mucho, estaba rellenada con algo, algo que impedía que el objeto adentrado se lastimara. Era algo frágil, más no quería abrirlo, o más bien, temía hacerlo.

La última vez que le enviaron algo terminó siendo un muñeco con cámara que grabo por varios días todos sus movimientos, mandándolos a un satélite que jaqueó viéndose enterada de lo que pasaba. Maldito gobierno japonés, no podían dejarla en paz ¡Qué la dejaran ser una superviviente del proyecto! No debían matarla, no había hecho nada malo si bien lo recordaba, además, ¿Para qué hacían pruebas si después las destruirían?

Idiotas.

Se adentró en la habitación y dejó la caja con la misma gentileza que le tenía Muds a 2D, ósea ninguna, alejándose lo más posible de ella. Se llevó consigo una silla hasta la esquina más distanciada del paquete, colocándola ahí y sentándose con las piernas pegadas a su pecho, abrazándolas. Ya no quería temer, quería ser fuerte como Russel, orgullosa como Murdoc y valiente cono Stu, porque para ella el soportar día con día los malos tratos para contigo era una muestra de extremo valor.

Pero aún no lo era, aún era una niña, pequeña, débil y temerosa, que aún huye de su compañero verde cuando se enoja.

- Cambiaré, lo juro – sentenció la japonesa con la vista fija en el "obsequio" que les mandó el director. Espera, si ella no era la única que tenía uno, debía ser algo bueno, un regalo, o era que alguien querría atacarlos a todos los integrantes.

- _¿Ahora a que le temes, Nood?_ – cuestionó una voz de ultratumba a sus espaldas, donde no había nada más que la pared. Se escuchó clara, firme y directa, empero, a la vez era familiar, dulce y tranquila para con ella.

- No temo.

- _Vamos, ni tú te crees esa_ – podría apostar a que percibió la diversión y burla en la masculina voz- _Nood, ¿por qué no abres la caja?_

- Está embrujada – se excusó la pelinegra volteando a otro punto, como si le hablara al paquete.

- _¡Noodle, por favor! _– se exasperó el hombre que de a poco salía del suelo, hasta vislumbrarse completo y algo azulado, como cualquier otro espectro. La chica le miró atenta, como si con verlo lo fuera a ahuyentar. No lo quería cerca tampoco a él - _¡No seas paranoica! ¡No hay nada en la caja! O, al menos, ¡No nada malo!_

- ¿Cuánto quieres, Del? – retó Noodle con una sonrisa confianzuda, bajando las piernas del asiento, para luego apoyar sus codos en sus rodillas y su cara en sus manos.

- _¿Cuánto me ofreces, Nood?_ – Igualó el fantasmagórico -literalmente- amigo de Russel – _No creo que tengas algo que realmente me llene. Pero… ¡Sorpréndeme!_

- Pero si nadie ni nada te puede llenar ¡¿Recuerdas?! Eres un fantasma, Del. No puedes llenar algo que ni siquiera tiene tacto.

- _Soy muy comprensivo contigo_ – habló melodramáticamente el difunto con una pose demasiado extraña y patética, como si se fuera a desmayar _-, no desprecies mi trato de esa manera. Malagradecida. _

- ¡No me refiero a esa clase de tacto y lo sabes! – rió la guitarrista con algo de alegría, ya olvidaba porque estaba tan temerosa minutos antes.

- _¡OH! ¿De qué hablas? Yo tuve una vida sexual muy activa_ – declaró el occiso con una mano en el pecho, refiriéndose a sus palabras con más énfasis en YO. Luego se llevó la misma mano al mentón y dirigió sus ojos a un punto vacío, rememorando cosas – _De hecho, hace unos días conocí a una mujer muy interesante, estaba cubierta de sangre y apareció en una especie de ritual con velas y unas niñas pronunciando su nombre frente a un espejo… Bloody Mary, me parece… muy bella, pero muy cruel._

- ¡DEL, no me mientas, no existe Bloody Mary! – rogó la de hebras negro-azuladas (con toques violetas) temiendo a que llegara a coquetear con su amigo fantasma… y de paso la matara- ¡Es pura maraña tuya! ¡¿No es así?!

- _¡Claro que existe, no estoy tan desesperado en el amor como para crear un fantasma imaginario para sentirme mejor!_ – se ofendió Del – _Si no me crees ¡Vamos! Haremos el ritual para que llegue y la saludes, no hay problema…_

- ¡NO! Te creo, te creo, te creo. No hagas idioteces, por favor – rodó los ojos algo harta pero divertida y se topó de nuevo con el paquete. - ¿Puedes asegurarte de que no hay nada ahí?

- _No hay nadie, Bloody Mary solo llega cuando la nombras con el ritual…_

- ¡No eso, bobo! – Apuntó a la caja con algo de pena – Eso.

- _Ah… pues, claro. _– asintió y se acercó al cartón. Ya que lo tenía en frente se transparentó, tan solo un poco, y atravesó su mano por la caja. Palpó algo, lo inspeccionó bien y finalmente sonrió aparentemente triste – _Noodle, me temo que es una bomba… tienes medio minuto para correr. Nos vemos en unos cuantos segundos… En la otra vida._

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Noodle sintió como su alma no esperaba y se alejaba de ella, volando hacia algún buen y seguro lugar, dejándola con el corazón en la garganta y lagrimas en los ojos.

- _Es broma, Nood_ – se carcajeó el espectro sacando su mano del envío, divertido al ver como la asiática suspiraba y volvía a su color de piel natural, dejando el blanco hueso en algún otro sitio. Adoraba que los niños fueran tan inocentes – _No sabes cuánto me divierto molestándote._

- Idiota – se controló Noodle, levantándose, tomando rumbo al contenedor para abrirlo de una buena vez. Desprendió la cinta y escarbó entre las bolillas de polietileno que protegían el artefacto. Se regaño por lo miedosa que había sido cuando descubrió una figurilla de vidrio fuerte en tono azul y verde, con forma de guitarra eléctrica pegado a una base de metal negra con plateado.

- _Es un obsequio del teatro para ustedes, por presentarse. 2D tiene uno de un micrófono, Russel uno de una batería y Murdoc de un bajo, claro que iban acompañados. 2D con pastillas para la jaqueca, Russ con unas baquetas nuevas y Murdoc con una botella de tequila nueva. A ti también debieron de darte algo. _

La chiquilla, emocionada por lo que le decía Del, se apresuró a buscar entre los protectores y se topó con una caja más pequeña, como de película. La sacó y dio un gritillo al descubrir el DVD original de 'Howl's moving Castle' junto a una plumilla nueva con la G grabada de Gorillaz.

- ¡AMO AL DIRECTOR! – expresó verdaderamente emocionada la música mientras daba brinquitos de felicidad. Brinquitos y chillidos que terminaron rotundamente cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto dando camino a un curioso y extrañado Russel.

- A mí también me agrada pero no es para tanto, Nood – comentó de buena gana el afroamericano dando un vistazo a toda la habitación. – Creí haber escuchado dos voces diferentes… ¿Estás bien?

- Si, Russ, es solo que… me emocioné.

- Por eso gritabas ¿No te pasó nada? ¿Nadie te hizo algo? – cuestionó con un deje de preocupación el gran hombre adentrándose para quedar a lado de la niña pelinegra.

- Si, es que… hablé con un amigo, te visitará luego.

- _¡¿Por qué no ahora?!_ – sonrió el recién llegado fantasma asustando al principio a Russel, pero luego se contagió y rió como lo hace uno a un amigo de la infancia o de muchos años, porque eso eran.

- Del, es bueno verte de nuevo – se sinceró el de piel de color con un tono bastante alegre. Cualquiera cambiaría de ánimo para mejor con esos dos juntos, porque esa era una amistad muy buena. Tanto que después de la muerte seguía andando.

- _¡Igual, hermano, Igual!_ – Saltó el espectro abrazando al baterista con efusividad, el otro trató de devolverlo, pero solo le atravesó con los brazos. Se deprimió un poco, más Del se encargó de animarlo de nuevo abrazándolo con todo y piernas, cual simio a un árbol. - _¡Te extrañé mucho, Russ! ¡Ya no me quiero ir!_

- ¿Te quisiste ir alguna vez? – inquirió entretenido el gran chico, aún siendo usado como peluche por su mejor amigo.

- _Ah_ – dudó aflojando el contacto, solo por unos segundos, para volver a estrecharlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le decía "Te crees muy listo ¿No es así? Pues… si lo eres ¡¿Y qué, presumido?!" – _Elemental, mi querido Russel*, es claramente obvio… ¡Que jamás he tenido alguna intención de irme! ¡Ustedes son muy divertidos! Y créeme estar muerto no lo es… una más para tu lista de victorias, malparido._

- ¿Una de las muchas que están llenas? – se mofó el de la batería con ganas de desesperar a su amigo.

- _No, ¡La que usas para limpiarte la cola!… maldito presumido._

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, lamento haber tardado tanto pero el primer semestre de la prepa me trae realmente del rabo, las tareas son muchas, los profesores son unos hijos de la *** (pero si enseñan, mis respetos), el grupo de danza en el que estoy me tiene ensaye y ensaye, no tengo tiempo ni de dormir ¡Tengo mucho sueño! ¡Me faltan como veinte horas, tan solo en ésta semana!

Pero no es excusa y voy a actualizar más pronto lo prometo, mil perdones.

¡GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME LEEN! Con más énfasis a marati2011 y a shameblack, que me han estado apoyando en mi corto transcurso en fanfiction.

Por cierto amé el fanfic que me dedicaste, sacaste mi lado más sentimental. Dense una vuelta por El jinete, está muy bueno, lo recomiendo, lo leo, me envicio con él, lo dejó, me da recaída y lo vuelvo a leer. Juro que casi lloro, pero uff… muy buen fic. LIKE

* Cuando escribí esa escena me acordé de Sherlock Holmes y por como quería hacer la amistad entre Russel y Del me pareció que una buena comparación sería la de Watson y Holmes, por ello: "Elemental, mi querido Russel" por 'Elemental, mi querido Watson', quería darle un toque formal para que luego lo arruinara con gritos… es un sentido muy extraño del humor que tengo.

EN FIN… ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Halagos? ¿Recomendaciones? ¿Groserías? ¿Escarmientos? ¿Cómo ya te habíamos dicho vete de fanfiction? Cualquiera será bien recibida en un review, los cuales amo y leo todos. TODOS. Lo triste es que son pocos, por eso es una tarea más fácil :D

Pero quiero tener mucha tarea en este aspecto:'( Dejen reviews y gracias por leer ;P


	3. Cuencas Vacías

**EXPEDIENTE DE GORILLAZ**

Autor: Free-eyes

Resumen: 2D huye, sufre de claustrofobia, casi se infarta y se contenta; Murdoc lo persigue, pelea con Russel y ríe como el enfermo psicótico sexy que es; Del hace de las suyas; Russel se ve metido en una lucha por la supervivencia de su ser querido; y Noods muestra atisbos de pubertad

Pareja: 2D/Murdoc... se supone :D

* * *

**Cuencas Vacías**

Corrió por el pasillo, maldiciendo su suerte al ser la onceava vez en el mediodía que huía por el bien de su extravagante vida. Las piernas ya se mostraban cansadas, disminuyendo la velocidad con la que avanzaba, pero un gruñido eufórico a sus espaldas le dio los ánimos para llegar al baño y encerrarse con cerrojo.

Se sentó en el suelo y con los orbes más abiertos que la ch… muy abiertos, se apoyó en la puerta ya desgastada, tremendamente ajena al concepto de higiene. Abrazó sus piernas huesudas al sentir el golpeteo constante de la madera por obra de los puños furiosos de su verde 'amigo'. De esa no se salvaba… y ni sabía que había hecho mal en primer lugar.

- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA DESGRACIADO! ¡FACE-ACHE, TE VOY A HACER MIERDA COJONES!* - la áspera y grave voz del bajista no tardó en traspasar hacia el lugar, resonando por todos los rincones. No sabía qué era más tenebroso, la voz original o el eco que tenía en ese baño de porquería - ¡ESTÁS MUERTO POT!

- ¡¿Pero que hice ahora, Muds?! – Rogó por qué su cuestionamiento fuera respondido con la verdad, no con el hacha en casos de incendio que estaba peligrosamente cerca de esa habitación… y de él - ¡Murdoc! – llamó, asustadísimo hasta la trusa, al escuchar pasos que se alejaban de ahí. Necesitaba salir de ahí en ese mismo segundo, antes de que los vidrios terminasen en el suelo y el morocho tuviera un arma blanca en sus talentosas pero temibles manos – Demonios, demonios, demonios… ¡¿Por qué, Lennon?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Vio muy tentativa la idea de salir por la ventana, después de todo, él era muy delgado y –algo- flexible, podría pasar sin problemas. Se acercó y asomó su cabeza con un brillo de esperanza en sus posos –o al menos figurativamente-. Todo se esfumó cuando observó el pavimento a más de tres metros y medio de su posición.

El metal asestó en la puerta, logrando hacer un agujero por el que se veía el ojo rojo de su compañero maniático de banda ¡Malditas precauciones y sus armas letales contra incendios! Giró topándose con el susto de su vida –juraba que el dolor en su brazo izquierdo no era por un puñetazo de Niccals- cuando descubrió la mirada depravada y asesina del otro.

- ¡RUSSEL! – Ahogó su pedido de ayuda cuando percibió el conducto de ventilación a sus pies –literalmente, estaba abajo del lavabo-. Sin pensarlo quitó la tapa y se metió en él.

Adentro no había mucho espacio, más era lo bastante ancho –y él flacucho- como para que estuviesen libres sus codos, y así, impulsarlo lejos del degenerado verduzco. Empezó a moverse, con esa sensación de que todo se volvía más helado y pequeño con cada "paso" que daba.

Escuchó como la entrada al sanitario sucumbió ante el bajista, también como maldijo a todo lo que se topaba -o inventaba, estaba completamente seguro que no existía ninguna cosa con el nombre de _occipucio*_- y por igual los incesantes ataques que daba a la pared por la que se adentró. Suspiró aliviado al notar que el otro no cabía por aquel conducto… empero, algo le decía que no estaba a salvo, o siquiera, en una buena situación.

- ¡NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ FACE-ACHE! – juró el de irises bicolor lanzando el hachón al lavamanos, el cual no es necesario describir como cayó en finos trozos de porcelana no tan fina - ¡PUEDES APOSTARLO!

No pudo evitar sentir un malestar al oír lo anterior. Parpadeó un par de veces y esperó que pasaran, al menos, unos veinte minutos antes de intentar salir del fresco canal. Se batió un poco, esperando retroceder, aunque ahí era muy cómodo y, pensándolo detalladamente, no tenía la motivación ni el coraje suficiente para irse, –y encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación- así que se dispuso a cantar. Una solución desesperada de tranquilizarse y olvidar.

_De seguro no habría una doceava persecución_, ese era un pensamiento que lograba hacerlo sentir mejor.

A pesar de seguir con ese mal sabor de boca.

* * *

- ¡Hey, Muds! – Llamó la atención el gran baterista, consiguiendo una mirada indiferente del aludido - ¿dónde está D? No lo he visto desde el desayuno.

- _¿Sigues llamando a esa porquería desayuno?_ – preguntó realmente dubitativo el fantasmal Del, que aparecía por un costado de Russel. No tardó en rodearle el cuello con su brazo y treparse en él cual enredadera. Volvió el rostro y por primera vez notó la presencia del satanista al frente suyo… una sonrisa nerviosa y un plasma frío –que fungía de sudor- resbaló por su mejilla al notar el hacha en sus manos, junto a las astillas en sus hebras negras– _H-hola Niccals_

- Ajá – fue el modo de contestar del más esbelto, mandándole una leve, pero poderosa, mirada de desprecio. Se dio la vuelta y caminó en rumbo a su winnebago. Del y Russ hicieron el ademán de detenerlo, hasta que él mismo habló – No tengo por qué saber del face-ache ni tampoco de decirles nada… No sean entrometidos, si quieren saber de él búsquenlo ustedes mismos ¡Y dejen de molestarme!

Ambos amigos inseparables se miraron, uno para ver la reacción del otro, y aquel –desde su espalda- con perceptible extrañeza. Pareciera que desde el concierto de Long beach* a Murdoc lo había infectado una temible enfermedad y se convertía lentamente en una mujer en su pleno ciclo menstrual. O tal vez Bloody Mary lo poseyó… por más estúpido que sonase, logró pasar por la mente del afroamericano y la muerta de Del.

- _¿No te parece que está muy de 'Mírame y no me toques'?_ – cuestionó el espectro, como ya una costumbre de expresar todas sus dudas y encontrar la respuesta lo antes posible… o molestar a su casi hermano hasta que la obtuviera – _O de 'Ni me hables ¡Desgraciado infiel!'_

- Está así desde que D le contó el final de la Rosa de Guadalupe – habló con cierta burla mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se encaminaba a la cocina, de nuevo. Del se quedó parado, más bien, flotando desde su sitio, sus orbes fijados en la espalda ancha que se movía dejando ver una que otra lonja inofensiva, siempre con ese rostro de consternación – Con eso de que se encontró un canal de puras novelas mexicanas. Nada interesante, aunque de vez en cuando se pone bueno… - pausó y con un aire emocionado recordó una escena - ¡Oh! La otra vez, en ése canal pasaron un capítulo de una novela que se llama 'Lo que callamos las mujeres', donde un tipo golpeaba a su esposa y… - al sentir como cuchillo de carnicero la mirada de decepción de su camarada, calló, tragó nervioso algo de saliva y carraspeó – S-será mejor que juguemos con la consola de Noods, no le molestará…

- _¡Anda pues! Vamos_ – afirmó alegre levitando por todos lados – _No vaya a ser que al rato llegues con una playera de 'My Little Poni'_

- ¡SOLO FUE UNA VEZ, YA SUPERALO!

* * *

- ¡¿Se supone que ésta soy yo?! – Su tono de voz sonaba bastante ofendido y su seño fruncido solo aclaraba que se iba a derramar sangre en el winnie de cierta personita – Murdoc Niccals… declárate muerto.

No supo ni cómo ni cuándo ni por qué terminó en una sala de maquinas, donde los cables formaban enredaderas que tapizaban paredes y servían de alfombra. Las tuercas, tornillos y una que otra herramienta estorbaba en el camino de su infantil andar. Cajas de cartón, rebosantes de tecnología o basura o lo que fuera que fuese eso, apiladas de tal manera que formaban una **G **y decenas de computadoras, por aquí y por allá, con señales de ser usadas como asientos.

Todo estaba en penumbras, pero con el solo entrar la pantalla plana del ordenador principal se encendió, llenando de un llamativo azul eléctrico la habitación o sala o sótano. Jamás había entrado ahí y dudaba que alguien, además del músico con piel aparentemente enfermiza, supiera de su existencia.

Entró por mera coincidencia cuando iba a ir a dormir un poco a su cuarto y tropezó con una llave hidráulica. Tal madriza se dio que hizo que uno de los mosaicos del suelo se hundiera –por obra de su barbilla golpeada-, activando la entrada para que se abriera. Entró con miedo a que su curiosidad la matará como a aquel tan mencionado gato ¡Pero la nena entró!

Recorrió la estancia con sus rasgados ojos inspeccionando lo que alcanzaba. Y su desdicha, más bien, la futura desgracia de Muds se materializó en un cuerpo.

El cuerpo se encontraba en una esquina de la zona, repleto de cableado y siendo recorrido por una corriente eléctrica de vez en cuando. Eso llamó su atención de inmediato, acercándose con la cautela de no tirar ni romper nada. ¡Vaya la sorpresa! Cuando se descubrió a sí misma con ropas al estilo militar, sacudiéndose por los toques.

No supo si sentir lástima por lo que tenía enfrente, encerrada ahí, sin compañía, y al parecer sin consciencia, pues no daba señales de vida más que las recurrentes tensiones que hacía el cableado al traspasarle energía. Aunque, muy dentro de ella, el sentimiento de bravura y odio luchaba contra su buena voluntad por aparecer en su primera vez, ya que toda su vida la gozó sin despreciar nada.

- Es un cyborg – confirmó con las ansias de buscar en el ser algún botón o algo parecido, con el fin de encender a su clon robótico. Tal vez ella tendría las respuestas a su creación – Si me dices todo te juro que te adoptaré como… como… como lo que seas. – Aún así su sentido de buena persona le indicaba que 'eso' no tenía la culpa de nada.

El sonido que hizo ella misma al entrar apareció de nuevo, llevando sus temores a lo más alto. Podía asegurar que temblaban todas las partes de su anatomía ¡Hasta su pelo negro violáceo-azulado!

Alguien había entrado, y ella estaba en gravísimos problemas.

* * *

_Rendido sobre el pecho de su compañero cantaba para trasladarse de lugar, considerando el hecho de que 'esa' era la peor y más claustrofóbica situación con la que se había topado. El cableado resultó no ser lo único que los detenía. Una de las bocinas, que él mismo le había lanzado a la puerta como un intento ultra exasperado por salir, se encontraba sobre su espalda, de manera que apenas podía levantar el rostro para ver el verde._

_De cerca pudo apreciar las cicatrices, aparentemente invisibles, de Murdoc. Tenía unas cuantas en el párpado inferior izquierdo, -sí, el mismo orbe con iris carmesí-, otra en la barbilla y le parecía que se acababa de morder el labio, pues sangraba levemente y tenía una marca morada. Lo más seguro es que fuera un pequeño accidente de cuando desconectó el enchufe de la luz._

_Esperó ver una cantidad de arrugas que no se pudieran contar con los dedos de las manos. Pues, para sus suposiciones, apenas tenía las de un veinteañero, tomando en cuenta que aquel ya tenía treinta y tantos. O al menos eso creía, jamás había reparado en ello ¿Cuál sería la edad del Niccals? Seguramente era unos diez años mayor que él… pero ya ni sabía._

_Calló, pues ya no se le ocurría nada para cantar, toda su mente se puso a divagar, encontrando de suma importancia las edades de los integrantes de Gorillaz (incluyendo la suya). El de nariz no tan pequeña se quejó debajo de él, al parecer se aburría y no tardaba mucho en caer bajo un sueño pesado del que sería bastante difícil despertarle. _

_No quería problemas, pero era muy duro decidir si despertarlo fuera una mejor idea que evitar que se desmayara. Tontos dilemas musicales en los que se pasaba._

_El crujir de la puerta al abrirse avispó los sentidos de ambos músicos. Uno se levantó lo más que pudo y el otro intentaba girar su cara para ver quién los rescataría al fin. _

_- ¿Hay alguien aquí? – preguntó una castaña con gafas enormes y de aumento excesivo, con un tambaleo constante en todo su diminuto ser. El terror se palpaba en el aire y se notaba que cualquier cosa haría que saliese corriendo del lugar, dejándolos de nuevo a espera de ayuda - ¿Hola?_

_- Es la pregunta más estúpida que pudieras hacer estando sola – habló ponzoñoso el seguidor de Satán, mandando una ojeada con la misma intención que en horas atrás. La niña dio un respingo al reconocer la voz y se llevó una mano al pecho, controlando su respiración lo más que podía. _

_En ése momento 2D reaccionó, si ella entraba y se cerraba la puerta estarían totalmente jodidos. Empero, en eso Muds lo estaba apoyando, la actitud que tenía era demasiado cruel como para que la castañita entrara sin refuerzos a desatarles, aunque a la vez podría maquilar un plan en la mentecilla púbera que los hiciera morir de hambre ahí. _

_O al menos él moriría, no dudaba que Murdoc lo devorara como su única salvación._

_- ¡N-niña no entres! – se apresuró a advertir, asustando más a la niñata con su falta de ojos ¡¿Qué nadie entendía a las personas carentes de globos oculares?! Racistas estereotipados – L-lo siento, pero si entras y la puerta se cierra de quedaras encerrada como nosotros… lo mejor es que pidas auxilio y regreses con el señor Hobbs…_

_- O como yo lo llamo 'bueno para nada sin sentido del humor' – interrumpió el verde – tú lo puedes llamar idiota…_

_- Cierra la boca – siseó molesto, golpeándole la boca con la frente. Seguro se enfadaría a tal punto de ahorcarle con los cables. No le importaba en ese momento – y a Noodle… rápido, por favor._

_Tan solo terminó de hablar, la niña se fue corriendo en busca de tales personas y otros cuantos de seguridad, para resguardar la suya y la del señor Stuart. Por lo que acababa de ver, la necesitaría demasiado._

_Contrario a todos los pensamientos encaminados al exterminio de Stu-Pot a mano del morocho, Murdoc no hizo más que recargarse contra el suelo, en un esfuerzo por unir las piezas de tal rompecabezas. Y no era paranoico, es decir ¿en serio 2D fue capaz de (medio) noquearle estando tan aproximados uno de otro?_

_Hablando de cierto peliazul. El de hebras color claro y exótico, semejante al estado del bajista, se encontraba atónito ante lo que hizo. Deberían de empezar a esculpir una lápida decente con su nombre real, a idear un buen rezo de despedida y a cavar una buena fosa en donde cupieran sus partes desmembradas. Aunque cierto orgullo y valentía se acrecentaban en su ser._

_No tardó mucho en llegar la ayuda, al igual que no demoraron tanto en desatarlos. Niccals se levantó por su propia cuenta, ignorando la asistencia de las personas que lo rodeaban, dirigiéndose lo más lejos del de piel lechosa; D aceptó espantado las manos amigas que lo elevaban del frío concreto. Sus pies tocaron el material que los sostenía y una corriente de adrenalina se encargó de hacerlo correr hasta salir de las instalaciones._

_Anduvo y anduvo, a tal punto que uno de los guardias tuvo que recordarle que todavía no daban el concierto. Ya se encontraba a escasos metros de la calle, se fugó sin las intenciones de hacerlo, se sentía fatal. Dio vuelta y no logró entender a qué se refería el escolta cuando le dijo que le admiraba al salir sin nada. Entonces apreció como el aire crispaba sus vellos de las piernas, su torso y espalda, se cuestionó el porqué por escasos segundos antes de ver la carencia de ropas en su ser. _

_Daba gracias a los cielos por llevar su ropa interior._

_Regresó con la misma velocidad con la que se fue y, como una fina daga que atravesaba su pecho, unos irises de distinto color se asentaron en su rostro. Cabe decir el gran cambio que dieron sus facciones al ir del apuro al horror en menos de cinco segundos._

_- Prepárate para el concierto – ordenó el auto-impuesto líder de la banda, yendo a su camerino por unos pantalones más ajustados y una playera que lo hiciera ver más suculento para los miles de ojos femeninos que se posarían en él. La manera en la que habló fue tan fría y cruel que el entrecejo de Stu anunció su preocupación y tristeza; porque, a pesar de que Muds siempre era un pasado para con él, siempre había sido su admiración. -, no eches todo al carajo… ¿puedes hacer eso?_

_Y no es fácil cuando tu ídolo te usa como blanco de su odio._

* * *

- Tal vez sea porque le conté el final de la Rosa de Guadalupe – no importaba que fuese una tontería, podría ser una de las razones por las cuales Muds lo persiguió como leona a su presa toda la mañana.

Ya habían pasado unas dos horas desde que se adentró ahí, pero permanecía en el ducto de ventilación. No es que no quisiera haber salido, sino, que en un intento por salir descubrió que se había atorado en una vuelta que dio. Clamó por algo de ayuda, más nadie acudió a su llamado. Por su cabeza pasaban las ideas de que Noods estaría en su habitación compartiendo a regañadientes sus videojuegos con Russ, que Murdoc estaría en su winnebago durmiendo de lo ebrio que se puso y que el chihuahua y el cerdo de su amigo baterista estarían en la cocina, devorando su comida.

Maldito método de escape fallido. Maldito cuerpo gordo que tenía. Maldito Murdoc con aires de psicópata asesino. Maldito destino que lo hizo vocalista y tecladista de Gorillaz.

¡MALDITO TODO!

A falta de una buena cosa que hacer dentro de ese pequeño, muy pequeño, peligrosamente diminuto sitio, decidió enfrascarse en sus peleas con el de ojos bicolor. Aunque pensándolo bien, no creía que repasar las cosas en su mente fuera de mucha ayuda en la realidad. Siempre que intentaba hacer algo con mucha planeación no le salía como esperaba o terminaba peor –dígase con un nuevo moratón en su cuerpo delgaducho-… a decir verdad, todo iba mejor cuando se tomaba una pastilla por aquello de las fuertes jaquecas que le daban, cuando se alejaba un poco de lo coherente de la vida y se enfocaba solamente en lo que valía la pena.

Cuando no pensaba las cosas, por eso los medicamentos llegaron a ser parte elemental de sus días, por eso tanto las migrañas como su cura se hicieron una especie de adicción para él.

La única diferencia es que él no quería estar así y podría dejarlo cuando quisiera con el simple hecho de dormir mucho y no estresarse. Fuera de lo que muchos dijesen, los estudios Kong eran más relajantes y hogareños que cualquier hotel cinco estrellas o casa de campo.

Él era feliz ahí, solo necesitaba encontrar su motivación.

- Bueno, ya con esa van tres: el final de la Flor de la Lupe, haberme acabado el six que quedaba y salir corriendo el día del concierto – sonrió satisfecho al encontrar al final la respuesta. Rió un poco y se arrastró como último intento por salir del canal, casi lo logra salvo que sus hombros luchaban contra él, tratando de quedarse dentro- ¡Mierda! – Se dejo vencer y, aún con su optimismo, atinó a decir risueño – Debería restarle importancia a esa novela...

O debería decirle sus problemas de frente, en vez de huir con arranques de ira contra él. Tonto Murdoc y su complejo de estereotipar a 2D como una persona idiota.

No podría haber alguien más equivocado.

* * *

- ¿No has visto a mi puerco? – inquirió Russel a su hermano, con un deje de preocupación. Si cierto bajista tropezaba con tal animalito, no dudaba que lo hacía carnitas en seguida. También le pasó por la mente su perro, pero aquel siempre se perdía y aparecía como si fuera tan común como respirar - ¿O a mi chihuahua?

Dos hombres y una pequeña estaban sentados en un colchón, los tres pares de ojos estaban rojos de tanto ver el televisor, sus dedos se movían sin cesar y la consola no había dejado de funcionar tres horas atrás. Hasta el momento Noodle iba primera en un juego de carreras, luego Russel y al final, muy, muy retirado un Del que apenas hacía que avanzara su Ferrari.

Un basurero tapizaba la duela de la habitación de la japonesa, aún así su ánimo estaba en lo alto, dejando de lado una que otra mirada sombría que le daba a la pista, por recordar su doble en aquel remedo de sótano secreto.

Con eso en la mente la pelinegra (azulada-violácea) no le importó arrollar a las viejitas, a los niños, ni a los perros que se le atravesaban como obstáculos del videojuego. El afroamericano y el azul se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos cuando aplastó a un conejito con su llanta trasera, notó como se movía y le pasó la llanta de nuevo.

- ¿Noods, te encuentras bien? – el modo en el que la cara de la asiática giró para encarar al baterista fue demasiado aterrador y parecido al exorcismo de Emily Rose. Del estuvo a milésimas de morir de nuevo con tal horror. No conforme con sacarles su voz femenina hechas gritos con su mirada, se atrevió a gruñir y tirarles una mordida a ambos ¡LITERALMENTE! - ¡NOODLE! ¡MALA NIÑA, AL RINCÓN!

- Eso le dije a tu puerco…

* * *

No dejó de parpadear desde que se abrió la puerta de la sala de máquinas. Exasperada viró a todos lados, encontrando como escapatoria lo que la llevó a adentrarse tanto ahí.

Se hincó a lado de la cyborg y logró ocultarse, con la simple acción de sentar a su clon encima de ella. Con lo oscuro del lugar, la tétrica -triste- lumínica y el montón de cajas apiladas, de seguro una imagen parecida multiplicada por dos no armaría mucho alboroto.

Aún así, cuando los pasos, extrañamente rápidos y seguidos, estuvieron peligrosamente cerca de la guitarrista, su corazón dio un vuelco. Latía a mil por segundo, casi aseguraba que moriría de un ataque de pánico –como la señora que vio a 2D en el hospital- o que el asma que no tenía haría acto de presencia, delatándola frente al seguramente colérico bruno.

El olor a óxido se estampó contra su nariz, junto a ese atisbo de ella misma que emanaba la robótica. Uno de los toques eléctricos que atravesaban a su reflejo de vez en cuando, pasó desde su mano hasta su pierna, crispándole las hebras y sacándole un gritillo involuntario.

Se encargó de proferir improperios dentro de su pueril mente, cuando Muds, que ya se iba, regresó sobre sus pisadas y fue directo a inspeccionar a lo que parecía ser su mejor proyecto, además de Gorillaz, por supuesto.

Cuál va ser la sorpresa de nuestra amiga asiática cuando lo que entró a la habitación no era, nada más ni nada menos, que el maldito cerdo cagón de Russ. Su alma regresó a su cuerpo y su adrenalina se acumuló en sus manos que encestaban golpes no tan fuentes, pero incesantes.

Las lágrimas que derramó se desvanecieron luego de dos minutos de maltrato animal. Ya se arreglaría con el afroamericano y Green Peace, que el susto nadie se lo quitaba más que el mal parido animal.

Y detrás de él, un chihuahua contento movía la cola, observando detenidamente la escena.

* * *

- Eso le dije a tu puerco… - repitió pausando al final, agregando cierto dramatismo y suspenso al asunto. Se acercó al oído del no tan joven Hobbs, mientras un escalofrío recorría la espalda del baterista y el plasma desbordaba de los ojos muertos de Del – antes de colocarlo gentilmente dentro del winnie de Muds – susurró antes de apagar la consola he ir a darse un baño.

_- No me importa si está molesta, pero ¡¿Cómo rayos le hizo para meter a un animal de la mitad de su peso en el winnie?!_

El ambiente se cargó de horror y ambos medio hermanos corrieron alarmados: uno porque no le mataran a su puerquito, y el otro, simplemente porque no quería estar cerca de la morocha. Russ estaba que lloraba, rogando a los cielos que no hubiera jamón ni tocino para la cena… ya luego tendría una plática decente con Noodle.

Algo, en la cabeza de la infanta, le decía que no solo el puerco pagaría por su casi infarto, si no que Murdoc pagaría caro el precio de clonar a Noodle 'la mejor guitarrista de los tiempos y chica temperamental que no soportaría ninguna broma pesada de él'.

- _Oh, dulce, dulce venganza _– canturreó en la ducha al oír a lo lejos los gritos iracundos de los dos mayores. La sonrisa que abarcaba sus labios e iluminaba su mirar, era tan tierna como aterradora.

* * *

- ¡Devuélveme a mi puerco! – Ordenó el afroamericano, con la más firme idea de arrancar la puerta del winnebago si no le hacía caso - ¡Te juro que lo haré, Murdoc! ¡Dámelo!

- ¡Está dentro de mi propiedad, legalmente es mío y puedo hacer lo que quiera con él! – bramó furioso el verde al tiempo de asomarse por la ventana. No faltaba mucho para que la paciencia de Hobbs se destruyera completamente, y con ella su más prestigiada posesión. Pero no estaba de humor como para soportar las burlas del inteligente que metió al animal ahí - ¡CENAREMOS LAS COSTILLAS DE TU ESTÚPIDO CERDO!

- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA, MURDOC! ¡O APLASTARÉ TU WINNIE CONTIGO ADENTRO! – el gran hombre no dudó en enseñarle los dientes al morocho enclaustrado. Que él era muy capaz de romperle la espalda y estamparle el cráneo contra el suelo con tal de salvar a su mascota adorada - ¡ABRE LA PUERTA, PSICÓPATA CON COMPLEJO DE REY OSCURO!

- No es un complejo ¡SOY EL REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS, IMBÉCIL! – un golpe directo a la mentalidad del bajista, ya de por sí enferma, sacándole sus traumas a la luz. Si no dejaba de parlotear, hacía un llamado a la oscuridad para que se lo llevaran al averno. Después de todo, qué tan difícil sería conseguir un baterista. - ¡Me tragaré el alma de tu cerdo para comprobarlo!

- ¡No seas idiota, Muds! – había ocasiones en las que pensaba que el Niccals podría cambiar, encaminarse por la vereda de la bondad, pero luego secuestraba a su mascota y mandaba todo al carajo. Definitivamente le daría una tremenda perorata a Noodle en cuanto acabara esa riña – Si me das a mi mascota, te dejaré en paz.

- _Eh, Russ, amigo… no crees que eso es dejarlo ganar _– interrumpió el fantasma, que no había dicho ni pio desde que estuvieron frente al winnie. El plasma emanaba de sus poros como lo que fue la transpiración en su vida mortal, sacando a flote el nerviosismo del momento – _Si lo haces acabará con tu puerquito… y parte de tu dignidad_

- ¡Tu no opines, patético espectro! – ladró el pelinegro frente a la ventana, con un brazo tenía pescado al chanchito y con la mano libre sujetaba una navaja suiza, que amenazaba con darle un cariñito a la rosada piel.

- ¡ALEJA ESA COSA DE MI PUERCO!

- _Saben algo, mejor voy a ver si Noods ya se calmó… me avisan si va a correr sangre ¿sí?... Solo echen un grito y…_

- ¡DEJA ESA CERVEZA MUDS, ÉL ES INTOLERANTE AL ALCOHOL!

- ¡ENTONCES NO LE SIRVE DE NADA VIVIR!

- _Olvídenlo_ – y con un suspiró Del se fue alejando de la escena, que cada ver rayaba más en lo anormal que ya eran – _Debí de hacer caso a la propuesta de Bloody Mary… de seguro matar niños conlleva a un mejor trato que el estar aquí._

* * *

Un gruñido salió de su estómago por vigésima vez desde que huyó de su compañero. Su piel estaba ligeramente más pálida, su optimismo se convirtió en unas ansias insaciables y su paciencia en paranoia. Todo él temblaba, sus manos tamborileaban en el acero de la ventila y sus piernas parecían ser atravesadas por una corriente eléctrica muy potente. Los escasos dientes de su mandíbula sonaban similares a los esqueletos andantes de las películas de terror. No soportaría ni un segundo más el estar ahí atrapado.

No creyó que sus niveles de claustrofobia fuesen a ser tan graves y altos. Después de todo, ya le llegaba a alarmar el hecho de que, al entrar el espacio se le había hecho perfecto, y ahora se sentía aplastado entre dos paredes con picos afilados que se incrustaban en sus costillas y llenaban las cuencas vacías de su cara.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a maquilar cómo sería su funeral. Tal vez tendría miles de rosas blancas que sus seguidores le enviaran, cientos de personas asistirían, Murdoc estaría bebiendo y para la misa ya estaría discutiendo con el sacerdote o en una fuerte riña con las monjas del lugar. Noods estaría triste o tranquila, no sabría eso con seguridad, lo que si sabía era que Russ estaría ahí para ella y que jamás la dejaría caer bajo. Russ sería el pilar de lo que quedara de Gorillaz, como siempre.

O no. Tal vez Noodle decaería, se volvería adicta a las drogas o, simplemente, se dejaría atrapar por el gobierno japonés. Russel se iría sin dejar huella. Y Murdoc se hundiría en el alcohol, volviéndose loco o esquizofrénico de la culpa y acabaría en un hospital psiquiátrico peleándose con los guardias.

Viendo ése panorama como un futuro luego de su muerte, se dio a sí mismo las fuerzas para razonar las cosas, para intentar salir, para no morir. Porque no quería morir, porque no quería ese futuro.

- ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR, AYUDENME! – gritó desesperado, sin poder parar de temblar ni de moverse en el ducto de ventilación. Los golpes parecieron no importarle, el hambre tampoco, ni siquiera el hecho de haber escuchado una fantasmagórica voz en la misma habitación. Solo quería cambiar lo que se avecinaba, deseaba que sus amigos no acabaran así y no jugaría al azar por ésta ocasión - ¡RUSSEL, NOODLE, MURDOC! ¡EL QUE SEA, AYUDEME!

- _Te sacaré de ahí, solo deja de moverte_ – la misma voz con eco apenas llegó a los oídos sordos de 2D, que de la desesperación se internó en su propia mente, escuchando todo con demasiada lejanía - _¡Que te dejes de mover!_ – Del tenía la más pura intención de ayudar a su amigo, o bueno, al amigo de su mejor amigo, pero no se la dejaba fácil con ese movimiento de pescado fuera del agua - _¡DETENTE IDIOTA!_

- ¡No sé quien seas, pero, por lo que más quieras, sácame de aquí! – rogó al borde del llanto el peliazul, sintiéndose tan pequeño e inofensivo como cuando Murdoc le miraba repleto de odio, como cuando él le hacía saber lo mucho que lo despreciaba, como cuando le golpeaba y le hacía sufrir solo por diversión. Como siempre - ¡Auxilio!

Con ayuda del plasma que emanaba consiguió que Stu-Pot se deslizara un poco, resbalando por el pequeño lugar. Jaló de las piernas delgadas al paliducho con sus manos fantasmagóricas, hasta que los hombros del muchacho se desatascaron y quedara libre. La mirada sin ojos de D se notaba consternada, atónita, pero aliviada.

- Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho – consiguió hablar apenas en un hilo, con gratitud en demasía y con las manos menos temblorosas. Claro, antes de encarar a su salvador.

Su tono de piel bajó otros cuatro tonos de lo que ya, su cuerpo parecía poseído por una gelatina y sus parpados, que daban a dos abismos temerosos, se abrieron a más no poder. Un fantasma estaba frente a él, sus costados llenos de una cosa verde, viscosa y fluorescente, y una risa malévola en el rostro del ente.

Seguramente el Niccals se hartó de perseguirlo y mando a una eufórica alma en pena a terminar lo que él había empezado. Estaba ahí para matarlo, pero él debía de verlo, entonces lo liberó y… ¿Qué esperaba para atacar? No lo sabía, pero no quería saberlo.

- _¡¿Acaso me tienes miedo?!_ – cuestionó amigable Del con una sonrisa risueña, intentando calmar al de hebras extravagantes, más su garganta muerta lanzó más aire de lo que quería y sus cuerdas bucales resonaron más de lo debido. Le gritó, como de ultratumba.

- ¡MIERDAAAAA! - Se levantó con otro de los ya comunes golpes de adrenalina, sus músculos se calentaron en seguida y sus piernas actuaron como si tuvieran conciencia propia. Corrió como si lo siguiera un fantasma, bueno, más bien, corrió siendo perseguido por un fantasma que gritaba cosas inentendibles para él. Sus lagrimales comenzaron a trabajar y las gotas saladas resbalaban por sus mejillas, llenas de miedo - ¡¿Cómo que si te tengo miedo?! ¡ESTOY CAGADO!

_- ¡2D espera, no era mi intención gritarte! ¡LO SIENTO!_

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – exclamó con su más alto tono de voz, usando toda su garganta para que alguien lo escuchara. ¿Qué acaso nadie podía salir de lo que está haciendo y ayudarle? ¡Insensatos egoístas! - ¡No me toques Casper!

- _¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! _– rugió molesto Del, provocando con ello una mayor velocidad en la carrera de Stu-Pot. No le gustaba que le temiera su amigo, pero si algo llegaba a hervirle la sangre fantasmal que llevaba, era que lo llamaran Casper. - _¡2D!_

- ¡RUSSEL, MURDOC, SALVENMEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

- ¡No me importa que tengas hambre, Murdoc! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TE COMAS A MI PUERCO! – Para ese punto la puerta del winnebago estaba abierta y algo golpeada, el pelinegro estaba en una esquina aún con el animal en los brazos y la navaja suiza en la mano. Se podría decir que Murdoc tenía miedo, pero solo le tenía algo de respeto al Hobbs por su tamaño y su sangre pesada. Que uno de sus golpes le causó una fractura en las costillas.

- ¡Y YO NO DEJARÉ QUE ARRUINES AÚN MÁS MI WINNIE! ¡LARGATE IMPURO! – Ladró acercando más el filo al cuello del cerdito, que ya dormitaba en los brazos fuertes, pero cómodos de Muds, tranquilo de que el mismo empezaba a cumplir la de 'Perro que ladra no muerde'.

El afroamericano se adentró más y se fue acercando al otro con las frías intenciones de quebrarle el cuello con sus propias manos, lo único que lo detenía era su mascota, pero que si él le llegaba a hacer daño, el que terminaba en el asador sería otro.

- ¡SALVENMEEEE! – se oyó una tercer voz algo lejana. Ambos voltearon hacia la ventana y se toparon con un 2D que corría frenéticamente en su dirección. Se le notaba peligrosamente pálido y asustado, como si estuviera al borde de la muerte.

El de hebras azul claro entró al winnebago, pasó de largo a Russel, al puerquito y se fue directo a Murdoc, que solo le observaba entre sorprendido y extrañado. Ya que lo tenía de frente, lo tomó de los hombros, lo separó de la esquina y se puso detrás de él, usándolo como protección a algo, con una cara de molestia absoluta… si las miradas mataran, sería la primera vez que Stu-Pot le asesinaría con su carencia de globos oculares.

- ¿Qué carajo…? – comenzó a articular el verde, sintiendo temiblemente incomodo el estado en el que estaba aquel.

- Cierra la boca y escucha… - Russel olvidó por un momento el asunto del chanchito y prestó atención a la situación, 2D no le temía a Murdoc ¡Y hasta le estaba ordenando! El cerdito ya huía fuera del lugar, topándose con un chihuahua ya lejos – No me importa lo molesto que estés porque huí el día del concierto, ni porque te conté el final de la Rosa de Guadalupe, ni porque me acabé el six… eres un imbécil y esta vez te excediste, es decir ¡MANDAR A UN JODIDO FANTASMA A QUE ME MATE! Eres un vil cobarde ¡Acaba de una vez con esto!

- Face-ache yo no mande nada…

- _¡2D!_ – El cuerpo del aludido volvió a temblar con solo escuchar esa voz. Sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de Murdoc y no se disponía a soltarlo hasta que mandara a ese espectro al averno de nuevo - _¡DEJA DE CORRER POR UN MÍSERABLE MINUTO, CABRÓN!_

- ¡¿Y ESO QUÉ ES, MUDS?! ¡¿EH?!

El lugar fue infestado de un silencio sepulcral. Nadie comprendía a la perfección la situación. El corazón de Stuart estaba al borde de un infarto, ejerciendo una mayor fuerza en la espalda de Murdoc. Aquel completamente ajeno intentaba unir las piezas, pero ¿Dónde había estado el vocalista toda la mañana? Nada encajaba bien hasta que se las carcajadas de Russel hicieron acto de presencia.

La misma mirada de extrañeza que 2D le había mandado al Niccals en el hospital, aquella vez del accidente con la bañera, se materializó en su blanco rostro, sacándole una media sonrisa al de piel verduzca. Por un momento creyó sentir algo de orgullo por él.

- ¿Cuál es la gracia? – Preguntó apenas el tecladista, asomándose para ver a su gran amigo. Las risas seguían ahí y al parecer el fantasma tampoco tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pues le observaba como si tuviera tres cabezas.

- T-tú… c-creíste que Del era un dem... ¡Demonio!

- ¿Del? – Y fue entonces que todos los rompecabezas se completaron y los otros tres presentes captaron lo que sucedía. Stuart suspiró aliviado, calmando así su pulso acelerado; Murdoc reía maliciosamente con una ligera burla a lo miedoso y paranoico que era el de pelo azul; Del golpeaba sin parar al afroamericano, que seguía tirado carcajeándose como si no hubiera mañana. La piel de 2D volvió a su color natural, y luego pasó al granate en el minuto que notó que las risas eran por su torpeza - ¡¿Cómo se supone que iba a saberlo?!

- ¿Qué sucede? – De la nada, la asiática había entrado al winnie con cara de angustia y una tremenda culpabilidad en su cuerpecillo de niña. Todos los ojos – y posos- se posaron en ella, expectantes, cada uno por su propia razón.

- Nada Noods, nada – habló Murdoc como sentencia, anunciando que lo mejor era dejar esa platica por la paz del grupo. Las tripas de D volvieron a gruñir y, estando tan cerca el verde, el hambre fue percibida por él - ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? Tantas amenazas de preparar tocino con la mascota de Russel hicieron que me diera hambre… face-ache será mejor que tragues algo, con ese color estás más cerca de Del que nadie.

- Te apoyo, Muds – aceptó con un fuerte suspiro de paz en su interior.

Después de todo, no habría doceava persecución.

* * *

*** Sé que el dialogo suena más al castellano que al español latino, pero la escena se me vino así a la mente y al cambiarle las maldiciones le perdí el gusto, así que lo dejé así. Mil perdones si no les gustó eso.**

**En ésa misma escena o parte o lo que sea, hice una alusión a Lennon por qué era una estrella británica, como la banda Gorillaz. **

***El occipucio es un hueso, lo suelen usar como sinónimo de nuca. Sí existe ésta palabra, pero no muchos la conocen, o al menos no donde vivo. **

*** Puse que el concierto fue en Long Beach porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. No me acordaba si era un lugar, hasta que vi una película y salió y sí, es un lugar y me siento analfabeta. Necesito mejorar mis conocimientos en geografía.**

**Bueno, creo que son todas las explicaciones extremadamente necesarias. Fuera de eso, creo que más o menos se entiende.**

**¡En Fin! ME siento feliz porque ya por fin terminé el capítulo. Empecé el año algo tarde pero quiero que todos sus deseos de año nuevo se les cumplan. **

**Igual, agradecimientos a Marati y a Shameblack por ser tan buenas escritoras y darme esos consejos que me sirven demasiado. **

**¿Felicitaciones? ¿Destierros? ¿Puñetazos? ¿Flores? ¿Dagas? Cualquiera la recibiré en un review, que me hacen sentir más feliz que muchas otras cosas.**

**¡FELIZ AÑO!**


End file.
